


Blood Bound

by jejeprimao



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejeprimao/pseuds/jejeprimao
Summary: What happens when destiny puts Baekhyun into the world of a club owner called Avery? People who never met can share not only dark secrets, but also a powerful bound. Is the world ready to succumb to their power as a unit or will it fight back?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. 01- Scent of Destiny

CHAPTER 01

Scent of Destiny

Why the club was so crowded tonight?! The air was so thick that you had to step out for a minute. You opened the backdoor and a cool breeze hit you. It was the end of summer, but it was still very hot, but the breeze helped you feel better again. The back door led to an alley, and there was a concrete bench. You sat down and flipped your head down, releasing your back from your hair. You grinned with the cool sensation on your back, and rested your elbows on your knees.

You closed your eyes and felt the beat coming from the club. No one would ever imagine you owned one of the most exclusive clubs in town. The club only opened 2 nights every week, and you were always there working at the bar. You liked being the boss and nobody knowing. Except a few people on your staff, no one knew who the real owner was, and your people would never tell, you had great lawyer and contracts.

Your sister always asked why were you still bartending on the club and you always answered: “I´m the insider, I can see how things are going and I love to dance.”

It was friday and the first night the club was opening this week. The theme for tonight was 'asian culture' and the DJs were playing all genres of music the other side of the world could produce. You liked how asian boys and girls would flood the club.

While you tried to take one more deep breath of fresh air before going back inside and fixed your hair you didn't see the pair of eyes glistening at your direction under a shadow in the back of the alley.

***

'Nᴺ' was a four store building owned - not rented - by you. All the led lights in it were controlled by your IT guy so it could react to the songs while they were playing. Color schemes and images would follow the night themes.Being fascinated to technology was something you were proud about and made sure to be one of the highlights of why people loved your club.

Every floor had a bar with unique drinks, but the main bar was on the ground floor. The main dance floor crossed the stage and the main bar. It was a big oval shape, big enough and projected so people on higher levels of the club could see it.

The house was packed as usual and all floors were filled by midnight - it didn't made all the people forming a huge line outside to stop pleading to go in, though. On these kind of themed nights there were always people trying to look like kpop idols, a few actually pulled it off and you appreciated the effort.

You could see bottles of soju flying out of the counter and as you were grabbing two of the strawberry flavored ones, Tara lightly came closer to you and said "I know you don't like to mix work with pleasure, but there's a cute blond guy starring at you for like, a good fifteen minutes now... Aaaaaand he didn't move since he arrived."

Tara was a black girl with red braids that went around her waist and you hired her so fast when you saw how skilled and beautiful she was. You really hit the jackpot with her. She had an HR bachelor degree, but went through a rough patch and had to go back to bartending. Now after five years she was not only a floor manager, could run the club without needing you too much and was also a good friend.

You looked at her, laughed at her comment and said: “Come on, I think you are exaggerating a little.” She rolled her eyes and complemented: “I know you love to be single, but that guy is really … hot, and right up your alley.” You grinned, you didn’t want to look, but Tara saying he was hot made you curious. So while delivering the two bottles of strawberry soju to the girl in front of you, you looked to the direction Tara was pointing with her chin.

He was leaning on one of the pillars that surrounded the dance floor. Tara was right. His hair was gray and his black eyes were looking straight at you. He was lean and was wearing a ripped black jean with a button up shirt that was red with graphic white words all over the shirt. The fabric was light enough for you to see it sit well on his wide shoulders. A few buttons were opened and you could see his collarbone. His skin was flawless and lips were plump and with a unique shape.

You had to snap yourself out of it, he was gorgeous and it was very easy to get caught staring at him. But his stare made you a little uncomfortable and you thought “Why was he staring at you? Why a guy like that was staring at you?”, and wondered if it was just interest or something else.

It made you uncomfortable and curious at the same time, which was really odd for you. You turned to Tara and shrugged. She rolled her eyes again, she was used at you ignoring guys at the club. You went back to doing some cherry drinks to a guy who wanted to impress his date. When you were pouring the Vodka in the mixer Tara elbowed you again and said: “He is coming here!” You laughed and said: “So? Isn´t this a bar? Make him his drink and that´s it.”

You finished the drink and handed it to the boy. When you were retrieving your hand, someone held your wrist. You looked at the cold, long fingers, and noticed his touch was actually soft, and then you looked up to see the gray haired man looking at you. You forced a smile, you didn’t like to be touched without permission, and asked: “How may I help you?” He had a smooth voice and it almost sounded like he was singing when he said: “What´s your name?” You thought “OK, He is one of the guys that actually look like an idol!” You pulled your hand from his grip, at first you thought he wouldn’t let it go, but he did. Still forcing a smile you answered: “Avery. Can I get you anything?”

He bit his lower lip and between a grin said: “A bottle of soju, original, please.” You did not expect that smile to ignite a flame inside you that for such a long time was dormant. It took you half a second to hold it together and another half second to just ignore it. You nodded between smiles that no longer were forced. You gave him the bottle and he showed you the band on his wrists where all the expenses were accounted. You didn’t need to touch his wrists while reading his band, but you did it nevertheless and you didn’t know why. He smiled and stared at you the whole time.

He grabbed the bottle, turned around and left. You involuntarily frowned. Tara walked to you and asked: “What was THAT?! The tension … oooof!” You shook your head as a sign of confusion, and as an attempt to put your thoughts about the stranger aside, and answered: “No idea!” You went back to work, but did not see him again that night.

***

It was a hot night, and on top of the roof he could feel the breeze running through his white hair. He could hear the resonating beats coming from the club beneath his feet. Suddenly he sensed a scent of argan oil, banana and something else. He couldn’t figure exactly what, which made him look down to find the source of the smells.

A woman was sitting on a concrete bench and flipping her hair down. He saw now that the sweet scent was coming from her. He jumped from the four stores high building and landed perfectly and without a sound. The shadow of the alley covered him well, and she would not see him, and he could stay perfectly still.

He observed her glowing skin and then the scent hit his lungs again. There was something else on this scent coming from her and it wasn’t any mundane fragrance of hair products. He could feel his throat tightening and his heart clenching. He was experienced, but this was different, there was something about her that even though her scent was inebriating he could feel she wasn’t just an ordinary human. With his eyes glaring at her, he whispered in a tone no human would listen: “Interesting.”


	2. 02 -Unexpected attendence

CHAPTER 02

Unexpected attendence

Seven am. You pocketed for your phone and were leaving the club. You were kind of tired, but happy.

Everything went fine, with no major problems. Untill you suddenly remembered the gray haired guy and something clenched inside you. It wasn’t a bad feeling; it was just different and unexpected.

Arriving at the parking lot you hopped on your motorcycle and went straight home. You loved sleeping after a night of hard work.

***

It´s been five years since you bought the club, and you and your staff have turned it into a success. First was the name “Nᴺ”. Opening night was a success just because no one knew what It was all about. Now after five years people lined up every Friday and Saturday.

Your club wasn’t cheap, but it wasn’t supposed to be - considering the quality of everything inside that place. Whoever got the chance to come in would always leave satisfied since the club did not have any VIP list or promoters. First 500 people on the line come in. The rest just pray someone would leave for them to come in.

Today you woke up at three pm and were preparing your lunch. Giving up trying to have a normal life and schedule a long time ago, long before buying the club. You thrived in the night while everyone else was sleeping; it was only natural opening a night club. So every day you would sleep by the time the rest of the world was waking up.

After eating, taking a shower and getting dressed it was already 17:30 and you could hear your phone ringing. It was Hector, your lawyer. You met him during that time you tried to be normal and tried to be a lawyer too, but it didn´t last and used the inheritance from your uncle to settle everything in its course and good bye normal life.

***

The cleaning team was already up and running everything went you got to the club. Josh was at the cabin behind the stage and came out waving at you. Josh was your IT guy, he was responsible for all the technology in the club.

He said: “Hey, Avery! Wanna see the light presets for tonight?” His energy made you smile. “Sure, hit it!” Tonight´s theme was “Slow Down”, it was a night with sexier, slower songs. Couples loved to come, trying to excite their partners. Since was an unusual night, and privacy was needed, no cameras and phones were allowed inside the club when it opened. Josh smiled back and said: “Gonna put one of your favorites.” He pressed on the keys his laptop and the song “Sweet Lies” started playing.

The club was filled with led lights from the roof to the floor. It oscillated in tones of red and blue following the beats of the song. She loved how Josh was able to make the mood change with the light presets. You still wandered how such a talented guy still worked for you.

You couldn’t help yourself. You loved the song and loved to dance. You moved with the song. But you never noticed how Josh looked at you. When the song ended you clapped for Josh “Perfect, man.” He smiled and went back to the cabin.

Tara showed up at the main floor and said: “You should stop teasing the boy” You rolled your eyes at her and said: He´s 18! You are seeing things that don’t exist.” Tara unlocked her tablet while she answered: “How do you read people´s bullshit so well but when it comes to this you are so thick?” You sighed and while trying to look at the screen, answered: “Yeah, cut it out. So, how are the candidate’s profiles?” Tara giggled and said: Well, I picked out five guys. And you´re gonna get pissed at me when I show you one of the guys I picked.”

You and Tara were very similar; you both graduated from big universities, but decided to give it up for the club. The income was way better than any nine to five jobs you would ever have, and you had way more fun. Once she was promoted to manager you told her she didn’t have to work at the bar anymore, but she was like you, she liked it. After her warning you frowned and said: “Okay, show me.”

Tara gave you the tablet and there he was. His deep eyes staring at you on the screen. You turned to Tara in confusing and said: “What the fuck?!” Tara openly laughed, but controlled it and said: “Look, I know, but he is solid. He fits perfectly to what we want. He has experience in bartending, his social medias are insane, he is like … famous. And he is very pleasing to the eyes, I’m sure our consumers will love it. He is a strong candidate.”

You smiled at Tara and answered: “Okay, okay, you have a point, and I trust you. But yesterday was weird.” You gave back the tablet to Tara and complemented: “Keep him, he will have to go through the interviews and tests anyways.”

There were always guys and girls trying to work on the club. The payment was way above the expected, and anyone on the same business knew it. Hector came in and all three of you went up to the fourth floor where the management offices were. After a few minutes one of your securities came up with the first candidate. Time passed quickly when it was time for the last candidate.

He entered and his black eyes caught you off guard. Today he was wearing caqui cargo pants and military boots. His long sleeved t shirt was slightly sheer and he was wearing a necklace with a ring pending on it.

You looked back at your tablet and said while he sat on the chair in front of you: “Hi … Byun Bakehyun? Byun Being your Surname, right?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, i´m Korean, that´s the reason it´s inverted.”

His smile was stunning, it was good Tara told you before the interview he was one of the candidates, it gave you time to be prepared for him. You smiled back and answered: “Hmmmm… Yes, we know. So this is very simple. We already made our research, so we already know what we need to know about you.”

Tara elbowed you and looked straight at you. You realized you didn’t formally introduce to him. You continued: “Oh, sorry, we didn’t introduce ourselves. My name is Avery, and I´m the main Manager.” Tara put her hand on her chest and said: “I´m Tara, floor manager and HR.” And now it was Hector turn: “Hey, I’m the lawyer, Hector.”

When introductions were finished you continued your speech: “So, Mr. Byun, before we get along with the interview and tests, you need to know that all employees sign a contract, and on there we have a policy that you have to comply to, and that is a policy of silence. That means that nothing that happens here at the club comes out without my consent. Of course foolish stories it´s OK, but nothing about how the club works, management and the trade secrets gets out. The penalty is a huge fine. Would that be fine with you?”

Baekhyun grinned darkly, and you didn’t understand why. He then replied: “Yes, actually, I’m great with secrets.” Tara was the one to talk: “Good. Now tell us why you want to work here?” Baekhyun still smiling said: “I´m nocturnal, that´s why I became a bartender. I´m bartending for almost ten years, most of that in Korea. Since I moved to town I’ve heard about this club. So I want to work here because it´s successful and because I hear the payment is satisfactory.”

Hector laughed a bit and said: “Honesty, I like it.” That was a sign of Hector in confirming he was telling the truth. Hector also was trained in reading body language, it suited him and his profession. You turned off your tablet and said: “Well, it´s almost 20:30. Come with us, we will have a practical test. Tara, can you call Paul to accompany us, please? He will do test too. You can send the rest away.”

Baekhyun didn’t stop looking at you, but you decided to ignore it. All five of you were ate the ground floor by the main bar. You and Hector were outside the bar, while Tara, Baekhyun and Paul, a dark haired tall Puerto Rican boy, were behind the bar. Tara explained where everything was, and while getting out of the bar and joining you and Hector she said: “I´ll make an order. You both have to prepare the same drinks. Time, presentation, dosage and organization are very important. So here it goes… one Dry Martini, one Moscow Mule and one Large APA (American Pale Ale).”

Paul hesitated a bit, he was overwhelmed, after a few seconds looking around he started the drinks. He was a bit sloopy and a bit wasteful with the beverages. But Baekhyun was quick. His Moscow Mule was made and placed very fast in front of you. By the time he was finished with the Dry Martini and placing it in front of Hector, Paul was still putting the foam on the his Moscow mule. When he saw the grin on Baekhyun´s face he got even more nervous. Lastly, Baekhyun filled a 700ml glass with the APA and placed it in front of Tara.

The three of you looked at each other and sipped at the drinks. A few minutes later Paul finished his drinks and the three of you tasted it too. Tara smiled ate both of them and said: “Could you give us a moment?” Both of them nodded from behind the bar. Tara pulled you and Hector far away so neither of the men in the bar could hear and said: “So, do we even need to discuss?” Hector shook his head and said: “Not really. How did he know which drinks belonged to each of us?”

You looked down at the floor then back at Tara and said: “OK, fine. You talk to him, about everything and boundaries. I don’t want him staring at me like he has been doing since he arrived. Tell him if he can stay for tonight´s shift it will be his last test. You turned to Hector:“You tell him if he passes tonight, you´ll bring the papers next Friday for him to sign. And you two already know, I’m only the manager.”

You looked at Baekhyun and went back to the fourth floor. Tara and Hector went to tell the good and the bad news. While you climbed the stair you were trying to figure out why he was affecting you so much.

***

When it was 22:00 you went back down and checked every floor on your way down. All bartenders were in your respective places and doing preparations for the opening at 23:00. When you hit the ground floor Baekhyun was helping Tara on prep. He looked at you briefly and went back on cutting the strawberries for the drinks. Part of you was glad that he stopped glaring at you, but something deep down bothered you.

You went behind the bar and called him. He turned to you while cleaning his hands: “Yes, boss?” You liked the way he said the word “boss”, but ignored it and continued: “I need your phone. Today is a camera and phone free night. So all staff´s phones will be locked away on that safe.” and you pointed under the counter. You kept going: “I’m the only one allowed to keep a phone. You can send my number to someone if it´s needed to call you for some emergency.”

He looked at all the phones in a black bag; you have collected all staff´s phones. He nodded and said: “OK. Can you tell me your number?” You replied and waited for him. Then he gave you the phone. You placed your finger on the vault and it opened. You placed the bag inside, turned to Tara and said: “Tara, your phone, please.” She walked over, placed the phone inside and you closed it. Baekhyun nodded in amazement and said: “Wow, you guys are the real deal.”

You smiled at his comment and answered: “Yeah, we are. And you´re on probation. So even if you haven’t signed anything, the interview was recorded. So, please, can you behave?” Baekhyun nodded, and he changed from being sexy and mysterious to being cute and said: “Sure, boss! You´ll have no problems with me” You laughed out loud and said: “Good. Did you learn the theme drinks from Tara?” He nodded again and answered: “They are not that complicated, I already memorized it”

You blinked trying to figure out if he was playing or if it was true. You smiled : “Really? Well for tonight you stick with the classic drinks because we already know you got those.” He smirked, bringing all his sexiness and mysterious back in one movement of his lips, and said: “OK, but if you need me, I’m here to help you.” You nodded in agreement. You waved at Tara and said: “Hey, I’m going to the alley, gonna check on the line. Be right back.”

As you walked down the alley you tried to figure out why were you so interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i´m really happy that i´m posting this story, and it´s taking paths i never thought it would.
> 
> I hope you read it and have fun!!
> 
> Thanks Carol (@pornoshinki) for the support and do the beta reading on this!


	3. 02.1 - Strange Encounters

CHAPTER 02.1

Strange Encounters

On Tuesdays you liked to go to a nearby food truck patio by yourself and eat some delicious food. It was nice to just go there and have a date with yourself. Throwing on a red sneaker, jeans short and an oversized black silk button up shirt, you head to the patio by walking.

It was a busy night for a Tuesday and you still haven’t decided what to eat. While walking around trying to make up your mind someone tapped on the shoulder. You turned around and froze for a second. It was your ex-boyfriend Tao, a tall Chinese man. It has been almost 2 years since the last time you saw each other, and it was really awkward seeing him right now.

He smiled: “Hey, it´s been a long time!”.

You chuckled in discomfort: “Yeah, a little…”

It wasn´t like things have ended in bad terms between you two, it´s just that by the end you stopped wanting to be around each other, and both agreed it was time to move on. He was still smiling and asked: “So, what have you been up too? Still working at the club?” He didn´t know you were the owner, you never felt comfortable enough to share your secrets with him or anyone else: “Yeah, it´s even bigger now. It´s packed every night.”

He smirked. You didn’t understand why he was smiling at you like that; you thought he hated it you since you were the one who suggested the break up when it all ended. He continued: “Still at the bar?” You scratched your head and chuckled, clearly not wanting to have that conversation, not with him: “Yeah, I like working at the bar.”

He laughed a bit louder then you expected which caught in surprise, and he said: “That´s what I was liked about you: you are the smartest person I know, but still a bar and dancing is what makes you really happy.” You nodded in agreement; you always appreciated how he never questioned your decisions, not even once during your relationship. He made you comfortable enough to be curious about how was his life, and asked: “Yeah… and you? Still dancing?”

His smile was so wide while he nodded in happiness and answered: “Of course! I finally opened a studio!” You were surprised, and happy. Your decision of breaking up with him was always founded on the idea of finally putting him in his real path, because you always knew he would never be your future, not with your secrets. You smiled back and said: “Wow! You finally made it! Congrats, I know it was your dream.” He looked at you and said: “Yeah, it is, between other things…” You were happy for him: “Well, I hope everything works out for you and your dreams… I have to go; it was nice seeing you again.”

Tao held your hand as you were leaving, you turned back and looked at your hand and back at him. Suddenly another hand came in the frame and grabbed Tao´s hand that was holding you. You recognized the lean fingers, this new grip made Tao let go of you. Baekhyun looked pissed. He looked at you and asked: “Are you ok? Is everything alright?” You were confused. “What the hell was he doing there” you thought. With a frown you answered in a whisper: “Yes, but what are YOU doing here?” Baekhyun face expression got lighter; you could see his brain processing your question. He let go of Tao and said: “I live nearby. I was passing by and saw you … and him.”

His eyes were pointing at Tao bringing you back to the real situation: Your ex and your hot employee were right there staring at each other. Tao was looking confused at the intrusion of Baekhyun. You ignored Baekhyun barging in and asked Tao: “Sorry, but did you want to say anything?” Tao turned away from the Korean man, smiled at you and said: “Yeah. Is your phone number still the same? I want you to come and see my studio, and maybe dance like we used to?” You smiled back. You could sense the fire shooting from Baekhyun eyes, but you said to yourself that he was just mistaken by the whole situation. You answered Tao: “Yeah, still the same. Send me address, i´ll try to stop by… But I have to go now, i´m hungry” you laughed and so did Tao.

You waved a good bye while walking away, and Baekhyun followed you. You did not know what to say, you were worried and wanted to run away from the real questions you wanted to ask him. You didn´t have to say a word, Baekhyun spoke: “I thought he was hurting you, you were clearly uncomfortable.” You turned to him and were confused to why he was being so protective: “Yeah, I was, but what you did was unnecessary.”

He stared at you trying to figure you out. You were so different from anyone else he ever met. Everyone else was simple, with mundane problems. But not you. He had run a background check on you too. You inherited a huge sum of money when you were 15, you graduated from a Law school, but threw it away by working on a club. You were in contact with your family, but only online, and tried to avoid interactions in person. Lived alone, and had no partners. He wanted to know why you were distancing you from others. After a few seconds he said: “I´m sorry, I didn’t think, I just acted.”

You walked again, looking for a place to eat. He followed you. You stopped, turned to him and between a sigh said: “It´s okay… He is my ex, and he caught me off guard.” Baekhyun felt his heart racing to the information that the Chinese man was your Ex. He didn’t expect to feel like that. You sighed again and asked him: “Since you are already here, wanna grab something to eat with me?”

He smiled at your invitation and answered: “I already had dinner. But can I make you company?” You nodded in agreement and smiled back at him. You felt comfortable around him, a kind of comfort you never felt with any other man. It was when you decided to just go with the flow and talk to him, it was so easy. In no time you were constantly texting each other during the next days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i don´t even know how i´m posting this right now, i´m still deceased with the first images and mood sampler for Delight.
> 
> But i said i would and here it is. First Tao appearance. What is his importance for this plot?! hihihi
> 
> And this is my first sub chapter, they will always be short and with important events that doesn't involve the main focus only on Baek and Avery. There will be more sub chapters. 
> 
> As always my beta is my friend Carol (@pornoshinki), thank you so much!!!
> 
> See you in the next one!


	4. 03- Unexpected Events

CHAPTER 03

Unexpected Events

It´s been a few weeks since Baekhyun was hired and he fit in really quickly. He was cordial with all the staff and did everything Tara asked of him. The reason for hiring a new bartender was that soon you would not be working at the bar anymore, and after a few months you would not be around the club anymore, and Tara would manage everything. You had plans for the next years, and being away from the club was necessary.

The club was about to open when you said to Tara: “Ok, I´m going up. I´ll be at my office. Call me if you need anything.” Baekhyun heard what you said, frowned and asked: “You are not working at the bar today?!” He was surprised. With a smile you announced: “Nope! And I won´t be in other days too. That´s why you were hired. You have to cover for me, don´t get on Tara´s way.” Giving him a big smile as he watched you walk away. He went back towards Tara: “Is she really quitting?”

Tara looked at him with confusion in her eyes and let out a big laugh: “Quitting?! No, she is just stepping away from the action. She could actually have done that a long time ago, but she is a bit of a control freak.” Smirking and nodding he added “Yeah, I´ve noticed she is the real reason this place is so famous. The owner must love her.” A chuckle came out of Tara’s mouth “Yep, something like that!”

***

It was already past midnight, you have been locked away in your office. It was really hard being there when you knew all that was happening beneath your feet, but you had to let go, soon you would not be here anymore and your leadership skills would be needed elsewhere.

Something inside was saying that it was time to do a run down just to see how things were going. All floors were checked and went for the main bar, when you saw a beautiful woman talking to Baekhyun. What was this you were feeling? Was it jealousy? Why were you feeling like this?

***

Baekhyun was preparing his tenth mojito of the night and it has been only 1 hour since the club opened. He wandered “What’s with the mojitos today?” Suddenly feeling a presence and a smell that confirmed another one like him was in the club. It was easy to spot where the other of his kind was, the scent attracted his attention.

His expressions hardened, he knew the one who was now walking towards him. He thought “What is she doing here?” They acknowledged each other with a little nod. She was very thin, tall and had a sleek straight blond hair that went to her knees. Approaching the bar in quite disbelief she said: “Working in a Bar, Baekhyun?”

He did not let any emotion show and with a straight face answered: “Yes, it suits me, Mira.” She let out a lousy laugh: “Not really, you could be ruling right now.” He changed his expression to a hard one, so she would notice he did not like her appearance there, and with a hard tone said: “Lower your voice. What is your purpose here?” She smiled while leaning on the counter: “I heard the rumors and had to come pay you a visit.”

He knew it was a lie. She came all the way from Amsterdam to San Upir just for him. Giving a smirk in response “Then you should´ve known better than showing up here.” It was her time to harden her expressions and followed: “I had to come and find out what is keeping you here. What actually made you come work in a lousy bar.” He sarcastically smirked and answered: “Nothing but my desire to stay away from the clans.” She laughed slightly: “I know you to well, there´s something more.”

At this moment he saw you walking over to the bar. After circling it and stopped by his side. You touched his wrist and whispered in his ear: “Are you two just chatting or is she bothering you?” while looking into his eyes. He froze. Your touch and your lips near his ears made his blood pump, he could smell all of you since you were so close and it was mesmerizing. You frowned not understanding why he did not answer you. You turned to the woman: “I´m sorry, can I help you?”

Mira smiled at you, focused her eyes on yours, trying to look deep inside you. Baekhyun knew she was trying to use her abilities on you and glam you. So while looking at you deeply she said: “Leave, human.” It was right there when you knew what she was. You raised one of your eyebrows and said: “Look …lady… if you don´t say what you want YOU are the one leaving.”

Baekhyun once again froze at your response. He never saw a human resist a glam. He looked at you like a young boy when he discovered something new and different. He was amused by you. You did not notice him; your focus was fully on the tall blonde getting pissed in front of you. Mira was truthfully getting angry. She has never failed in glamming a human. With a higher angry tone she said: “I said…leave, scum!”

An ironic laugh got out of your lungs while getting out of the bar and walking towards her. You grabbed her wrist and pulled her. While dragging her out: “OK! You are done!” Mira was baffled and looked at you with surprise. You were strong enough to drag her across the floor until you both reached the door. Now clenching her teeth she hissed: “Who...what are you?”

You rolled your eyes and said to the security: “The lady is leaving. Her tab is on the house.” Mira was snorting of anger. When you were turning around noticed that Baekhyun had followed and was staring at you. Suddenly a hand reached your shoulder and just as fast Baekhyun grabbed the hand that touched you. He tossed her hand away from you and said in a hard, powerful and low tone: “Mira… just go.”

***

The club closed at 06:00 am and everybody was out by 07:00 am a few sun rays were flooding the sky. You were closing the back alley door when you heard his voice: “Avery, can I talk to you?” He was playing his part as a young guy just trying to earn a life bartending, but after what he saw today he knew there was something else about you, and he decided to be more his true self with you. You turned around and Baekhyun was looking at you, the same deep stare you haven´t seen since the first time you met. You answered: “Sure, what is it?”

Still amazed by you and looking at your every inch he said: “I´m sorry about Mira today, she was outta line.” You were curious, and thought “How did he know her? Did he know what she was? Was he…” but brushed off the intention to finish that thought and said: “Don´t worry. Ex-girlfriend, right? I understand it, but try to keep it out of the club.” He blinked and answered: “How did you know? That she was my ex?”

You laughed a bit to cover up your thoughts “If she is your ex, then you must know.” After it you said: “Well, let´s see… hot, possessive, bad mouthing another girl out of, presumably, jealousy. Total ex behavior! And the kind that did not got over you... ” and chuckled again. He loved your laughs and smiled back: “Yeah, but it ended a long time ago, and it´s…complicated.”

You frowned in confusion and asked: “One of those things you are not sure if you should talk to me about?” You didn’t give him time to answer that and continued: “But didn´t you just moved here? Don´t tell me she came all the way here to San Upir after you? That would be crazy.” He shrugged and answered: “Apparently she came to visit and decided to try to convince to go back to Korea.” An invisible punch hit your guts and you couldn’t grasp why you felt that way. Trying to hide the feeling, asked once more: “And are you? Leaving?”

He smirked; he noticed you got uncomfortable with the possibility of him leaving. He answered: “No, there´s nothing left for me in Korea.” You were curious, and couldn’t stop asking: “Why is that?” For the first time he looked away from you. It was the first time you saw a sign of vulnerability coming from him, and you liked it. But you knew it was out of bound and complemented: “Sorry, it´s not my place to ask. I´m just your boss. I´ll be going then.”

While taking a few steps away from him, he moved so fast that you did not see when he held your hand. While looking at your hand he said: “Wait...it´s just I don´t talk about this to anyone.” You looked at him again, but he was still not looking at you, you said again: “It´s fine, you don´t have to tell me anything.” He now looked up again to meet your eyes once more, and between a weird smile he said: “But I want to tell you. Will you hear me?”

A hot wave flushed through your body. It´s been a long time since someone made you feel like this. You smiled back at him and answered: “Of course, I’ll listen to you.” He gave a sincere smile, and something inside you crumbled. He got closer to you and asked: “Tomorrow is Sunday. Wanna have dinner with me?”

Your head was spinning and wondered how did both of you ended up here so fast. You froze. So many doubts and insecurities rushed through your brain. He noticed you were pondering his proposal, but it wasn´t time to back down and he asked again: “So…will you?” The last thing you thought was “I need to know” and answered: “Okay, I will.”

***

You woke up at 16:00 starving, but then you remembered Baekhyun saying: “So, I’ll pick you up at 19:30”. You answered: “No need, we can meet there, just send me the address.” He was not happy, you could see it in his eyes, but he agreed. You wanted to be able to flee if everything went wrong. Grabbing the phone that was on your side table, you noticed he sent you a message: “See you at 19:30, here´s the address…”

Google was your friend and you searched the address, and saw it was a small Italian restaurant, but very famous and popular. So you got up and decided to eat something lightly, just so you would not be in a bad mood.

While on the shower you started to doubt your decision. He worked for you, even if he didn´t know you were the boss, it felt weird going on a date with your employee. DATE. How long has it been since you´ve been on one?! One night stands and random guys did not count, they were just means to an end.

Then you started thinking it wasn’t your only doubt. “Did he know Mira was a…vampire?” You always felt he was different, and he was very beautiful, a normal trait for a vampire. But besides that, it´s not easy to spot one, they are very similar to humans. And they do not burst in flames on direct sunlight and can fake eating human food, you knew that. You were curious. But not afraid.

You shook your head, because staying on the shower like this would make you run late and you still needed to pick an outfit. It was summer and there was no way you were going to use pants. The choice was a denim shorts, and plain white t-shirt. On top of it you put a sheer black dress that went to your shin, and some flat black boots. You dried your hair that went past you waist. The makeup was not very heavy, but you weren´t trying to look natural, you wanted to show the effort. After being pleased with yourself, you went to the garage jumped on your bike and left.

***

Baekhyun arrived 15 minutes earlier and asked the host a secluded table. But the host said all secluded tables were reserved. Baekhyun smiled and looked straight into the host eyes and said softly: “You will give me one of the secluded tables.” The host answered with a mumbled voice: “Follow me, sir.”

Glamming humans were really easy for Baekhyun, which is why he was so interested in you. You were immune to glam. And apparently, really strong, since he saw you drag Mira across the club. Something he has never seen in his 205 years. While Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts, in a faraway corner where no one could see the table, he smelled a sweet scent. He knew you arrived.

The host led you to the table where Baekhyun was. When he saw you his eyes glistened. You felt less awkward about this date when you met his eyes. The way he looked at you, and the secluded table, made you feel like you were the only ones in the room.

You smiled. The table could fit at least 6 people, but you decided to sit by his side on one of the sofas. While looking at him you said: “Hi, you look good.” And he truly was, his gray hair was perfect falling on his forehead, you could see a navy blue trouser, a sleeveless light green t-shirt, a silver bracelet and his necklace with the ring pendant. You loved his style, only he would be able to put this kind of look.

He smiled at you and answered: “You are gorgeous.” You chuckled a bit and slide a bit closer to him. Due to the proximity you could smell his light sweet perfume, which made you wonder how it would be to bury your face on his neck and get drunk with his smell. But you brushed the thought aside; it was just the beginning of the night.

While meeting his eyes you said: “Have you been here before?” With a nod he answered: “A few times”. He opened the menu and got even closer to you so both of you could see the menu. You felt his leg touch you, so did his arms. His skin felt cold to the touch, but it felt good to be close to him. You both decided on simples orders, which came really fast. You chose a wine and both were sipping on it. It all went “date like”, a few questions, smiles, nothing much.

An hour passed, you both have already finished your meals. The desert were in front of you, you both decided to share a chocolate cake. You were nibbling on the cake when you decided to say: “Well, as I recall, you only invited me, because you wanted to tell me more about you.” For a split second Baekhyun got worried, but pulled himself together. He thought he could never really tell the truth; even though you were the only one he ever felt the need to do so. But he still couldn´t; he couldn´t shatter your world with the reality. He would try to tell as much as he could without revealing what he was.

With a straight face he said: “Well, I’m from an ancient and wealthy family. You see, they are very traditional on passing the “empire” forward. And I’m the next in line.” You looked startled; you did not expect him to be some kind of heir. He continued: “But I refused it and went on my own for the last few years. But they are always trying to pull me back in. That´s why Mira is here. She thought she could charm me back in.”

Mira: the perfect blonde vampire. You got jealous. But even more curious, he must have known she is a vampire. With a calm tone you asked: “And did she… charm you to go back? You have a history together.” He smiled when noticing a hint of jealousy in your voice. It made him feel good, so he responded: “We know each other since we were kids, and for a short while we had a thing.” He chuckled and continued: “She thinks she dumped me, but actually I was glad when we broke up. Hence her false confidence thinking she can convince me to go back.”

“They know each other since they were kids?” it made you even more confused, but somehow your jealousy got a hold of you and you asked with a more serious tone then you planned: “Do you still feel something towards her?” He too got serious, he didn´t want you to think he had any feelings for Mira: “I never did. We got together because it was comfortable and what our families wanted.”

He looked down and touched your hands, caressing your fingers, your skin felt like velvet to him: “I was too young. I didn’t understand anything I felt back then. Now I do.” You liked how he was playing with your fingers; his touch with his long fingers sent shivers through your body and you felt a tug in your abdomen. But some sense got to you, you had to lead him in, you had to know, but you couldn’t bluntly ask him. Between a smile you said: “You are still very young, you talk like you are ancient.”

It was his turn to be startled. He shot his eyes up to you: “What do you mean?” But before you could say anything, panic took over him and he looked deep in your eyes and with a straight tone he said: “Well…just forget about that.” He leaned in touched you chin and said “Just focus on my eyes.”

“Fuck” that´s all you thought. But you did not know exactly what to do. You had your answer. He just tried to glam you. He was a vampire.

You pushed him away from you and sighed. You got up, just mumbled “I need some air” and went for the door. Baekhyun was baffled. He froze. It took him some time to understand what happened. He then realized he just tried to glam you. He fucked up. He knew she would resist it, but it was all so natural to him, and she was still human. When he saw you almost at the door he yelled: “Avery, wait!”

You were about to jump on your bike when he grabbed your hand. Your eyes met. He didn’t know what to say. You were so serious; you too didn’t know what to do. But you had to tell him: “I know what you are.” He let go of your hand, he stepped away from you. It was all very strange for you, you knew what he was and somehow you felt like it was supposed for the both of you to meet. Maybe finally you would be able to share your secrets with someone. Someone that already knew that this reality was all a facade.

He was still trying to digest your words. She knew about vampires. “How did she know?” He thought. But it wasn't what he was worried about right now. He didn´t want to lose her. Even if she wasn’t his, he didn’t want to lose the chance to be with her. He just said whatever he felt like, he wasn’t going to hold it anymore, and he had no more secrets to keep from her: “I don´t know how you know about that, but right now I don´t care.”

He looked deep in her eyes: “Please don’t go. I won´t hurt you.” Your heart melt, seeing he wanted to be with you even though you were different from each other. You knew vampires were a part of your future, and he never made you feel scared: “I´m not afraid of you. To be honest, I think I feel something very different from that.” You smiled a bit.

For the first time on his life Baekhyun felt that giving in to his feelings was the right choice. He moved very slowly towards you who were now sitting on the bike while watching him struggle to decide what to do with all the information that had come down on both of you. He got very near you but did not touch you. He looked at you and said: “I want to tell you everything. I want you to trust me. I want you…” and he stopped, because he had nothing else to say. All he wanted was you.

The sincerity was clear in his eyes and he would not hurt you. You moved your hands and placed one finger in each pocket of his trousers. You pulled him close to you. Your legs touched and crossed each other. He was now very close to you and looked down at your eyes. You said: “What do you want?” He didn’t break the eye contact and answered: “I want to kiss you.”

While biting his lower lip, he moved his hands and placed very slowly and softly in your cheek. He leaned in and when he let go of his lip it brushed on yours. You whispered while looking at his beautiful lips “Kiss me” and closed your eyes. He would not stop now, he had wanted to kiss you since the first time he saw you. He kissed you deeply and he felt all his body reacting to the touch. He never tasted anyone as sweet as you and right now he knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bigger chapter today, i´m really about it!
> 
> As always a thank you to my Beta Carol (@pornoshinki)


	5. 03.1- Exchanged Messages

CHAPTER 03.1

Exchanged Messages

You felt like a teenager all over again. It has been a long time since you spent so much time on your phone. You liked social media, but it bored you easily. You never got so happy in exchanging messages with someone.

After the dinner you explained to Baekhyun that you had vampires in your family and that´s how you knew about them, you still didn´t think it was time to tell him the truth. And you didn´t tell him you were the owner of the club.

You were going slowly whenever it came to the topic of him being a vampire. Both of you were just trying to get to know each other more. He probably had his secrets, and he seemed to be someone important. But you had a silent agreement on not going to hard when it came to the past. You both needed time to open up, and you both knew it.

Sitting on the bed and typing on the phone was now all you wanted to do.

You spent hours on the phone, your jaw was hurting from all the smiles and laughs. You felt like he was the one you would tell the truth about your secrets and future. How would he react to all of it? It actually made you more excited to know what the future had in store for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another subchapter!  
> And it has been written so long ago that it having “candy” references is just baffling to me that I get to release this in the middle of the Delight teasers. Loved it!  
> And thank you Carol (@pornoshinki), for always being my Beta!


	6. 04- The High Table

CHAPTER 04

The High Table

Tuesday was gym day. You have spent a few hours through cardio and weightlifting. The gym was near your house, so you were in your walk back. It was 23:00, which made you love even more your life style. You still had a good 7 hours before it was bed time. You wanted to do something today; you had the energy, but just didn’t know exactly what to do.

Your phone rang; picking it up you saw it was Baekhyun. The both of you have been actively talking to each other.

Regarding the man you decided to just go with your guts and not overthink things. The feelings towards him were different from anything you ever felt before and you just could not ignore it. The fact he was handsome and a great kisser was really in your favor, though.

At home you took a quick shower. Put you hair on a high ponytail, a simple makeup with a red lip. You slipped on ripped black jeans, a gray crop top and flat snickers of the same color of the top.

The ride was quick with your bike and the empty streets. Parked the bike near the entrance and grabbed the Hawaiian pizza that was secured in the back seat. Baekhyun was leaning against one of the trees near Gate 4. You almost did not recognize him. He painted his hair black. And you thought it suited him so well. He was also wearing black jeans, but on top he was wearing a dark blue velvet bomber jacket, whilst the ziper was opened to the middle of his chest and he was wearing nothing underneath it. “Wow, can he get even hotter? I mean, this is ridiculous...” you thought as looking at him in disbelief.

There was no fear anymore. You approached him and without hesitation ran your fingers on his black hair: “I have a feeling you look good in any color.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer while you maneuvered the pizza on your other hand “I´ve had every hair color. Have you seen my instagram?” and kissed you. You laughed; it was still amusing how vampires could have instagrams. The level of power they had to erase their existence from the internet if they wanted was proof of how powerful their society was. “Not really… I kinda stepped away from it a few years ago…. I just post so my family knows I’m alive”

He held your hand and led you to a table near to the river. You sat on the same bench facing each other. The bag he had picked up from the ground before going to the table had soju bottles. He knew you liked the beverage, he had seen you sipping on it after hours at the club. He opened one and gave it to you. “I saw your instagram. You have great pictures. I´m a bit jealous anyone can see how gorgeous you are.” He had his phone opened and rolling through your photos.

Blushing you bumped his arm “Please, don’t overdo it… wait… let me see yours.” You pulled the phone from his hand and opened his instagram page “Wow” was all you could say. He was a model. Every picture was perfect. He had no fear in using makeup and amazing clothes. And it wasn’t fake; he was really this beautiful and stylish. “OK, your instagram is way better than mine.” and laughed.

At that moment a message flashed on his screen “Oppa. I want to see you. I miss you.” It burned inside your chest, and you gave him back his phone. He got serious while answering the message with a cold “No” And turned to you “Please, don’t misunderstand this. It doesn’t mean anything.” Smirking as you shrugged your shoulders uncomfortably “It´s okay. We all have baggage.” and grabbed a slice of pizza to try to hide that you were really jealous. Still serious he said: “Yeah we all have TALL baggage.” He was jealous too, and it made you feel less stupid. You laughed “Hey don´t turn this on me. You are the one that has an ex hunting you down.” But he was still serious “What about Tao? Did you visit him in his studio?”

Ok, he was more jealous then you were. You looked at him confused “Where did that came from? But no, I haven´t. I don´t intend to. I said that just to not end things in a bad note.” You tossed the pizza back and took a huge sip of soju. Jealousy always leaves a bad aftertaste and you were feeling it right now. He noticed you were not happy with his questions, and he felt like a fool. When it was about you he would always lose the little restrains it took him decades to construct. He sighed and pulled you near him. “I never really liked anyone. You are the first one I actually am interested in.”

Staring him in disbelief was all you could do. A beautiful and interesting man like him shouldn’t have problems in falling in love. He stared back at you and grinned “What?! It´s true. I can’t even glam you to make you believe me, so there´s no need to tell lies. And I have a feeling you would still know if I was lying.” A little speck on his lips was all the answer you could give him right now, and it was all he needed.

You spent the rest of the night looking your social medias, and Baekhyun telling you more about his family and friends. He had shown you photos of his friends: Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun. He promised to introduce them to you once they visited San Upir. They too have grown up together, and they were from the same family. Mira wasn´t from the same family as his, as he told you.

When it was 04:00 am both decided to leave and you gave Baekhyun a lift home. The whole ride was very distracting since he was behind you holding to your waist. You stopped right in front of his building where he instructed you to. You felt his hand stiffening in your waist, and right after taking of the helmet he quickly said “Wait here, please”. Something was wrong, it was obvious, and then you saw a couple on the stairs of his building entrance.

Now without your helmet you observed Baekhyun conversing with the couple. Without hearing the words but reading their body language it was clear they were arguing. The small girl had a cocky smirk on her lips all the time and the buff man looked like he was going to snap at any moment. And he did. His right hand was now on Baekhyun’s throat.

You jumped of your bike faster than any of them expected. You yelled “HEY!” and you pushed the man away from Baekhyun. The smirk on the girls face was now gone, and the buff man was impressed by your strength, but if he wanted he would have not moved after your interference. Baekhyun got between you and the couple and said: “Avery, stay out of this.” You chuckled not believing what he was asking you “And what? Watch these two try to subdue you?” He had half of his body now turned to you while looking in your eyes and said: “You don’t know what you are getting into.”

You looked at him and looked back at the couple noticing both of them had bracelets with a coat of arms engraved on it. You instantly knew who they belonged to “Baekhyun, I can handle it. Trust me.” and moved to stay by his side. The small girl now looked at you “Who are you?” You chuckled and said: “I think it´s above your pay grade. You just need to know I’m an asset to the High Table, and you don’t wanna mess with me.”

The couple frowned and took a step back. The girl grabbed her phone and made a quick phone call. You just yelled “Oh, and the name is Avery, I think you should drop that to your boss” But Baekhyun was staring at you. The High Table was the highest hierarchy on vampire society, and the High Table had its councils and a King. “How does she know…” was all he could think.

The small girl was the first one to talk: “I have orders from the King to bring him in, but you are free to accompany him if you want to.” You nodded “Fine, the I´m going too.” He finally snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed your hand “No, you are not coming. The High Table…” You placed a finger on his lips and smiled “I know all about it. You´ve told me so much about you. Now it´s my turn to show you a bit about me.”

You grabbed his hand and lead him to your Bike, not giving the couple a chance you said “I know where we need to go. We´ll meet you there.” The buff man who was silent all the time only yelled: “Don´t make me come after you with reinforcements.” You ignored it and hoped on your bike. You gave him the helmet, the man was still in disbelief, but knew he had to go with you to understand what was going on. And in a split second you were gone.

***

The High Table HQ was a tall glass building right in the middle of town. You parked it in front of it and both got out of the bike. But Baekhyun stopped you before going in. He looked worried, it did not matter how powerful you were, you were still a human “Before we go in, we need to talk. How do you know about the High Table?” He never saw you so serious, but confident at the same time. And that confidence of yours was natural, not forced. He thought there had to be an explanation to why you were so different form everyone else.

You smiled and finally said: “The high table is where all faction leaders gather and decide about the vampire society worldwide. And this is the Head Quarters where the King stays.” Baekhyun was still trying to process all the words out of your mouth. You grabbed his hand and said “I wanted to explain everything to you in my time, but sometimes life happens and we just need to adapt. And we need to settle this, but for that I need to know why they are after you.”

He shook his head trying to focus at the problem at hand. Still not knowing what the girl could do but answered anyways “I tried to run away from it, but my family wants to me accept my title. I´m next in line in succeeding as the Head of the Ventrue Clan.” It was your time to gasp “Ventrue? Holy shit. Your family is very powerful.” He still did not know how you knew all of this but nodded “And you? You are human. How… what is going on?”

Yes, the time to tell the truth had come. Wishing it was another way, but maybe if it wasn´t like this you would never have a perfect situation to tell him everything. You sighed “OK. So… I´m a Pure Descendent… And I´m the next in line… to be Queen.” Baekhyun grabbed your hands and almost yelled “What?! Don’t play with … wait … that´s why you are… it all makes sense now.”

A Pure Descendent was a human of the Blood Line of “The First”. The Blood line always followed the women of the family, since they were the ones that had the pure genes and could pass it on. The women of the family would always have a lot of children, but there would always be 2 girls. The time would pass and the blood line would follow the older sister. But when it was time to change the Kings or Queens, the older one of the current generation would have to step up, be transformed and coroneted. Sometimes the older would be a boy and other times would be a girl. This time it was a girl. Avery. And your younger sister would carry the pure gene through the human blood to the next generations. You would be Queen.

You only smile and nodded: “I´m the older of my generation, and the1.000 years of the King have run out. It´s time for new blood. My blood. I still had a few years as human, but my coronation date was starting to be discussed. I already made peace with the human world.” Baekhyun let go of you and looked down letting his brain dissect all the information to try to make a move. He couldn’t believe you were a Pure Descendent. The events were taking a turn he would never in his wildest dreams imagined. His movements were interpreted by you as a bad sign and you took a step back. “Maybe I should have told you sooner.”

Byun noticed you were stepping away from him and looked up to meet your eyes. He moved fast and grabbed your hand, he did not need to hide he was a vampire here “Wait, I´m just trying to figure out what to do right now. I don´t want nothing bad to happen to you.” Him being worried made you feel somewhat important to him “Don´t be. I already agreed in becoming the Queen. The night is where I belong. And I was born to lead.”

Baekhyun admired you. He was falling for you. A human he met by chance was now becoming his Queen. The ruler of a world he was trying to step away. A world that he knew would always catch up to him, and maybe now was time to stop running. You noticed doubt on his eyes and decide to ask: “What about you? What do you want to do? If you want I can try to make them stop coming after you.”

He looked at your hands and at you. Placing a slow kiss on your hands he made a decision that would forever change his life “No, you don’t have to do anything. I´ll accept being the Head of my clan.” You looked mesmerized by him, you did not expected him to accept this so easily. Even when you did not know he was a vampire, you always felt resentment when he spoke about his family. “Are you sure? You tried so hard to keep them away.” He kissed you and after said: “But now it means I can be with my future queen.” There he was melting your heart in such a complicated situation. And you were falling for him.

The doors opened and the couple from before came out. Without any words you accompanied them inside. The elevator was fully gold, with the King coat of arms engraved in the back wall, the same as the ones on the couple bracelets. It took you to the highest floor. When entering the hall you could see the glass roof and a throne on the other side of the circle room. Sitting on the Throne was Daksh, the King. You smiled and bowed. So did Byun.

Daksh looked like he was only a 20 years old Indian boy. His goldish skin and green eyes made him look like a painting. The king smiled and said: “Well. I did not expect to see both of you together and so intimate” He pointed at your interlaced hands. You smiled and answered: “Well, unexpected things do happen all the time. May I ask why we were summoned here?” Daksh got up from the throne with a small laugh and said “Well, my dear, Baekhyun was summoned here, not you.” He walked towards both of you and grabbed the free hand of Byun “His family is very worried, and needs him to go back to formally accept being the Head of the Ventrue clan. He must understand the importance of his clan and his duty.”

Baekhyun smiled to reassure the King everything was fine and said “My King, then I have good news for you. I’ve made up my mind and will accept the honor. I´ll head to Korea as soon as possible to formally accept it.” Daksh had a big smile on his white teeth, but he did not expect what you said next: “And I have something to ask. I need my Coronation and Transformation to be scheduled. And I want Baekhyun to be my maker.”

Both of them looked at you in surprise. Baekhyun a lot more than the King, which quickly turned his surprise into a small dubious smile.

***

Both of you decided to go back to your place and talk about everything that happened. He was silent all the way to your apartment. It was not planned being so desperate while opening the door, but the adrenaline was running down, and you only wanted to go straight to your living room and throw yourself on the couch. Baekhyun didn’t sit down; he stood up looking at you. You noticed worrisome on his eyes, and he was a bit mad. While looking at him “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He chuckle with sarcasm “Well, you are my fucking future queen and I knew nothing about it.” You sat straight and placed your feet in the center table in front of you “What was I supposed to do? Should I announce myself to everyone I meet? Better said than done, vampire.”

The words brought him to reality. The girl was right. It wasn’t your fault. He sighed and sat by your side: “Sorry. I know. I was just caught off guard. And nobody knows who you are. Well, the clans know that soon we will have a new queen, but we don´t know your face.” You nodded “Yep, that was necessary. My “Uncle”, who is really my great-great-great-great uncle, was a vampire and he was actually my mentor. He was killed trying to protect my identity. Nobody knows who we are, and our family has been safe since then.”

He got serious again. He felt like you were being dragged to this society without your consent. “Do you want to be a queen, a vampire queen?” You placed your head on his shoulders and smiled. It took a few years to be comfortable with all your choices, but now you wanted it “At first I got worried, but never scared. I tried to live a normal life, but the night would always pull me back. That’s how I bought the club, to get used to leaving in the night, and now I won’t´ change it for nothing. It´s seems like everything is telling me that this is where and what I’m supposed to be. And now I want to be queen.”

Baekhyun decided not to question you, because he could sense you were being truthful. You wanted this. He just frowned to one of the information and said: “You are the owner?! OK, everything makes sense now.” Both of you laughed and it was nice to sense the tension dissipating. “What about you, Baek? Are you really going to accept it? Do you want to be the Head of The Ventrue Clan?”

He moved a bit away from you, crossed his fingers while resting his elbows on his knees. He looked to the floor: “Yes, and I think is the first time I said that. My clan tried to shape me into something I never wanted. I´ll never be like my father. So 10 years ago when he tried to pass it to me I refused it and ran away. I knew my actions would make our clan suffer. My Dad was killed, and the clan is sinking in. Maybe destiny put you and me in the same path so I could actually become what I was always supposed to be. Just like you. But things will change, and our clan will thrive again.”

You moved forward and hugged his waist placing your chin on his shoulder “And what about my transformation? Is that okay?” His heart was lighter after all the events of the night, Byun knew you were the last push he needed to accept is fate. And the possibility of your fates being intertwined made him excited. He smiled “I have to hold back with you, because you are still a human you know. So just knowing that I’ll have the chance to taste your blood actually makes look forward to it.” Smiling at his every word was a normal reaction by now. You ran your fingers on his black hair pulling it a back, showing his undercut, and the shorter hairs prickling your palm. You started to blink slowly. He sensed you were tired. It was already 06 am. “I should go. Then sun is about to come out, and even though it doesn’t kill us, it still hurts a lot.”

With your grip on his neck you pulled him closer and kissed him. He cupped your face with his hands and continued kissing you slowly. Once he let go of you he said: “You´ll have to find another bartender. I need to go to Korea for a couple of weeks and figure shit out.” You nodded in agreement, but your eyes lids started to fall. He held your head and pulled you up on his arms. You opened your eyes again and robbed a kiss from him while he walked to the bedroom and placed you on the bed. Unconsciously you moaned in your dreams “Baek”. He smiled, placed a kiss on your forehead and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some news this week and it´s that I made a playlist!!! The songs are ordered by chapters and by the moments that happen in each chapter (supchapters are included).  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3kDaPeFfWX2FXw2Wzx7zNa?si=XTgbKvrsS1-AJgGgum7H5g
> 
> The RPG book “Vampire, the mask” was used as reference for creation of the Vampire Clans.
> 
> As you can see, the High Table was inspired in the movie John Wick, one of Baekhyun’s favorites. And we have lot of references of many vampire movies and stories throughout the FIC, but I won´t pin point them all.


	7. 04.1- Dislocated Past

CHAPTER 04.1

Dislocated Past

Everything happened too fast for the last couple of days and you needed some guidance. Daksh had become your mentor after the death of your Uncle. You called the King´s secretary and set up a meeting. You arrived at the HQ and everyone started bowing. The cat was out of the bag. Everyone knew who you were. 

You walked easily through the corridors until you reached a smaller room where The King would hold meetings. His secretary opened the door for you to enter. Daksh smiled, got up from his chair and walked to you. With a smile he hugged you.

Breaking apart from him you said: “Sorry about how everything happened. I just acted when I saw those two jumping on him.” He chuckled unamused: “Baekhyun, hmm. I did not expect your paths to cross. Somehow you two look good together. But it can be dragging for a Queen, you cannot favor any Clan.” 

He walked back to his sit and continued “He is doing this for you. Something changed after he met you. We have been trying to convince him for years, and suddenly he accepted it. You are the only thing that is different on his life.” You felt a bit guilty, you did not want him to do this for you. Not if he really didn’t want to. Daksh noticed you sudden change and chuckled again: “And you are doing this for him? It’s for him you want to be Queen so quickly?”

You denied with your head and laughed a bit “You talk like I had a choice, but I decided to be queen before meeting him. I had already asked the Priests to find the better date for my coronation. You know that. But he makes me want it more. I have seen him by my side in my dreams. I don’t understand it, but it feels natural to me.”

Daksh took a sip from his wine while observing you talk. He stared at you for a few seconds more after you were finished. He then said: “It's your blood. Being near a vampire, it urges to be one. Of course it's natural. And you have found one of us that is very enticing. It would be easy to choose him to start your life as a vampire with him.” You were confused; the king was trying to put doubt in your mind. Was he succeeding? Why was He doing this all of a sudden?

You smiled at the King, hiding your thoughts. You could not let any doubt sink in your heart; it could be your downfall. 

***

It was still early in the night, when you decided to step out and go to the grocery stores. Walking around always helped you clear your head. You were trying to figure how you fell for Baekhyun so fast, and how he made you feel so powerful. Still lost in thoughts when you were almost getting near the grocery store you noticed a tall man on the corner of the block. It was Tao. “What is he doing here?” you thought. When you got to him you said “Hi”.

He smiled back “Hi!” You were confused and asked: “What are you doing here?” He bluntly answered: “Looking for you.” You felt something was off “Oh… for what exactly?” He scratched his head and said: “Look … I know it's strange…” Still worried you said “Okay….” and Tao continued: “I really miss you. Meeting you that day made me realize I shouldn’t have let you go.”

You sighed and looked down “Tao … no …. Don’t.” He took a step closer “Please. Just give one more chance. I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” You stepped back, still not looking him in the eyes “Tao, I’m sorry, but I can’t.” With a harsh voice he said: “Why? Is it because of that boy?”

He was angry, and you did not understand exactly why. You have been apart for so long. He was now jealous in a situation he had no right to be jealous. You sighed and answered: “No, it's because of me. I’m sorry, but I don't feel anything towards you.” You tried to be as calm and sweet as possible, but you could not let him have false hopes. His eyes and face went red. For a second you thought he was going to make a move onto you. But he didn’t, he just yelled: “He doesn’t deserve you.”

This type of situation never happened to you before. You had not time to say anything else; he spun on his heels and just left. You wondered what made him look for you and talk like that, but you had to let it go. He was part of your past, and had no place in your future.


	8. 05 - Lust and Love

CHAPTER 5

Lust and Love

It’s been 2 weeks since Baekhyun has returned to South Korea and you still didn't know when he was coming back. He didn't text much, but you understood he was settling things with his family and wouldn't have much time to talk to you.

Missing him this much wasn't something you predicted. You decided going back to work on the bar until Paul, Baekhyun’s replacement, found his way around. After that Tara and Hector would take care of everything by themselves. Explaining to them that in a short time you wouldn't be around anymore was difficult, but they understood: now you would only be the owner as it should have been a long time ago. Tara would run things around, but you knew she would nail it, and the bar would continue to thrive under her management.

It was a Wednesday when coming out of a coffee shop your cell phone rang. It was Baekhyun calling. A smile instantly formed in your face when picking it up “Hello.” Baekhyun answered coldly: “Hi.” A strange sensation hit you and then asked: “Is everything okay?” He held some weight on his voice when answering: “Not really…” Worrisome installed in your head and you asked: “What happened?”

A deep sigh was audible on the other side of the line when Byun answered: “My family…They want me to get married...” Your heart sank, and you felt a bit nauseated. But anger was filling up and you harshly said: “Oh Really? And…” He took a few seconds before saying: “…to Mira. They want to make an alliance with the Tremere Clan.”

No words could be formed, you were thoughtless. You only felt anger and an enormous pain growing in your chest. You stayed silent. But Baekhyun would not wait: “Avery? Are you there?” The only answer was “Yes.” Byun was getting pissed on the other side of the line. He could not understand why you weren't pissed as much as him “Aren't you going to say anything?”

The bad thoughts in your mind won, all the scenarios, the doubt. Being with you could bring him trouble, and for you too: Rulers could not favor any of the Clans. But it wasn't reason that spoke, it was jealousy. With a harsh tone you answered: “Was i supposed to? Is there something i should say? Was i supposed to say ‘Do you love her?’ That doesn’t matter to the clans.”

Baekhyun could not believe the words you said. It sounded like you were giving up on him. He was confused: “I thought…you were gonna…” Impulsively you did not wait for him to finish; your throat was burning and the words could not be stopped: “So that's why you called. You want me to stop you, to say that it's wrong.” Byun was the one speechless. But you continued sarcastically “As the future queen i would say that this matrimony would be great for our society...”

He tried to stop your tantrum “Avery….”, but you gave him no chance “... but as the girl that was really starting to like you, it sucks. But it's not my choice. I already fought for you.” Baekhyun was baffled, the conversation was taking proportions and directions he never anticipated “Avery, wait, that's not what i mean…” Unfortunately you were never patient, and once you started you had to finish, your piece of mind would be spoken “Look, to me it seems you called to see if it was okay to dump the future queen. Don´t worry, I’ll get over it. You can go and marry the perfect Tremere blonde.” He did not know what to do and only said “Wait, let me talk…”

You spoke again “Don't worry about the coronation either, we´ll find someone else…” Byun desperately tried to speak “No, please…” but you finished the conversation “Good bye.” and hang up.

Even though you were driven by jealousy, you thought it would be the best for him and his clan to marry to someone from Tremere. You tried for a long time to push away the thought that he being involved with the queen could bring him problems, and at this moment you could not fight it anymore. So you gave him a reason to leave you. You were never this petty, but Mira was actually perfect for him. The tears forming up reflected the anger at yourself, for liking him this much and putting you both on this situation.

By not wanting to cry on the streets you walked home faster. When you got to the apartment the beautiful man with black hair was standing by the entrance. You swallowed the tears; he could not see you crying. But then it hit you: he never told you he was back, and all your mixed feelings were now bubbling up “What are you doing here? It was a lie?” His eyes were red. Byun was also angry at the thought of you giving up on him like this and he answered “No, it wasn't. I came back today, but i went straight to the King and he asked me not to say anything to you until everything was settled.”

Acting as he wasn't standing in front of the door you walked past him and started trying to open it. Your tongue could not stop and said “Well you should obey him.” You were struggling with the keys, but he only looked at your face “Avery, what is going on? Why are you doing this?”. “Ignore him, focus on the keys and open the door” was all you could think of. And that made Baekhyun angrier “Really, you’re not talking to me?” Still trying to make him go away you could only say “What do you want from me?”

You finally opened the door and walked in ignoring him. He stomped after you, clenching his fists. You turned at him and asked “Where are you going?” and you made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. They were red, and you hated yourself for making him feel like this. He sarcastically laughed and said “What?! You think you can say all that nonsense and expect me to behave and leave it like that?!” There was nothing else you could say but “It’s logic. It’s the best for everyone.”

Byun chuckled ironically; he knew you were trying to push him away. He knew you were worried about the future, about him “I don't give a fuck about logic. I want to know if you want me to get married to her. I want to know if care enough about me to not want it.” Logic was all that was holding you up right now, and without it you would be vulnerable to him, and you knew there would be no return from that. With a mumble you answered “That doesn't matter.”

He walked to you and held your hands, he was still angry but he had to be sure if you reciprocated his feelings: “Yes it does. It will make me decide if i should go through hell by not accepting this marriage.” All the plans and logics vanished from your brain, you were being overwhelmed with emotions, you were torn “Baek, you….” He stopped you “No, you´ll listen. I don't care who you are and who i am in this world. All i care right now is if you like me. Do you?”

Looking down was the only option. The tears were about to fall and the knot on your throat was stopping you from forming any words. The touch of his hands on yours was not helping. He made you feel so stripped down. Why was it so hard to let him go? Baekhyun was getting impatient by the seconds you did not gave him a direct answered, and he spoke again “So you risked your neck for someone that doesn't mean anything to you?”

You shot your eyes up as a reflection to his words. Your eyes met. Sadness was splattered in his face. It broke your heart. A tear fell from your eyes; you could not hold it anymore “Baek.” He moved fast and embraced you wrapping his arms around you and pleaded “I need to know. I like you more than i ever thought i was capable of and i wanna...i wanna love you and i want you to love me back. But if you don't want it I’ll leave you alone”

Looking up you saw his longing eyes. His eyes were always able to break down your walls. Cupping his face with your hands you confessed “Me Too. And i wanna love you too, but i can't let anything harm you just because of me.” Byun finally gave a small smile, and while wiping the tears from your cheeks said “You won’t. The clans won’t like it, but you will prove to them how great you are, and I’ll help you. And my clan will calm down when i tell you chose me to turn you.” You frowned in confusion: “You didn't tell them?” Baekhyun never stopped caressing you face and with another small smile he answered “No, you mean too much to me to use this information like this.”

The sight of him caring for you hit you hard. You were trying to protect him, but he did not care about protection. Baekhyun wanted you more than anything in this world. All doubts were melting away during the embrace, and you could not help it, you longed for him. Wrapping around your arms on his neck you kissed him deeply. He could feel the salty tears on your lips, and he wanted them to stop falling. Byun realized at that moment he would do anything for you. His hands ran down to your waist and pulled you closer.

You ran your hands on his soft black hair, enjoying every strain of it on your fingers. Pulling lightly and biting his bottom lips was enough to make him groan lowly. Baekhyun never felt his blood boiling inside of him like this, and broke the kiss to stare at you. You could not stop looking at his plump perfect lips. When your eyes met all reason were suddenly inexistent, the need to be with each other was too intense.

He forcefully started kissing your neck that made you only respond with a tighter embrace to feel his body on yours. When he broke away you moaned in protest, but he was looking at the black bra under your slightly transparent white shirt. His hands run up your stomach slowly taking the shirt above your head, and with one hand he pulled you closer again. His other hands opened your bra and he tossed it on the floor. Baekhyun started to move slower, he did not want to hurt you, he had to control himself. But the need to touch you and savor every moment was bottled up for too long. He ran his hands on your breasts and bend over to suck one of them. The first touch of his tongue on your nipple made you instantly close your eyes and hang on to him. With every move the sucking intensified, and small moans started escaping your lips.

Having to push him away from you was very hard, but you wanted to see and feel his body too. Byun looked straight at your eyes while your started moving your hands and unbuttoning his green emerald silk shirt. After dropping the shirt on the floor you admired and ran your hands up his upper body, which was perfectly fit. A smirk appeared on his face when seeing that you too were lusting for him. With a bit more strength you ran your nails on his abs while going for his pants. The slight pain made him clench his jaw and close his eyes. Pulling him closer for a kiss and started unbuttoning his pants as he mimicked your movements.

The pants were now off to a corner of the room, and he was admiring you taking off your black panties. He was still in his boxer, but you could see he was very aroused. Baekhyun hesitated for a second, it was hard controlling himself. You noticed his fists were closed, and decided to take the few steps towards him. You got on the tip of your toes and wrapped his neck with your arms once again. A slow and wet lick on his neck up to his ears was followed by a simple word “Baek”. Byun could not hold it anymore, his hands moved fast to your ass, grabbed them and with a movement he pushed you up on his lap. Wrapping yourself on him was the only response, and your shoulders where being devoured while he walked you both to the bedroom.

He placed you carefully on the bed and stepped away to remove his boxer, and free his member that was fully hard. The size matched his body, and made you think he was perfect. His body was fit in the right proportions, and you knew it suited him very well. Wanting to touch it was a desire that have been in your mind for some time now. He crawled on the bed and was now on top of you, but your bodies were not touching. When he was at your level your hands reached to his dick; it was already wet with pre-cum and you started stroking slowly. The need to feel all of his body on yours was overwhelming, and you pulled him closer to you. The tip of his cock was now closer to your folds as you spread your legs to make room for him. 

Baekhyun was with his eyes closed while the stroking continued and when you pulled him closer he could feel the warmth emanating from your entrance. He ran down one of his hands and ran slowly between your folds feeling how wet you were and that made him hum in approval. While rubbing your bud he kissed you, and you moaned on his mouth. You stopped stroking him and put your hands on his ass and tried to pull him even closer to you. Byun was about to lose all his restraints and decided to follow your lead. The tip of his cock was now inside your pussy, his head dropped to your shoulders and he mumbled “Avery”. He raised his head and looked down at his cock and slid it slowly inside you.

The long of having him inside you were always in your thoughts, but you never thought you wanted him this much. His movements started to a slow pace, and you rolled your hips with his movements. He started to kiss you all over wanting to taste every inch of your body. Byun was losing control of his senses, intoxicated by your smell, your touch and your sounds. His hands unconsciously moved to your hips and gripped you hard against the bed, and his thrust started to gain force and speed. You were lost in your moans, and when he looked down to your hips and noticed how red your skin was and he suddenly stopped. He would not forgive himself if he hurt you.

Without even thinking you said “Don’t stop…” You opened your eyes and looked at him and he looked worried looking down at your body. He was scared. You pulled his face up so he could look at your eyes “Baek, don’t worry.” He shook his head “I don’t wanna hurt you…. I can't bite you.” You moved your hands back to his ass and pulled him back inside you and said “I won’t turn and i don’t care. Just bite me if you feel like it.” His eyes looked deep inside yours, but he still did not move. You wanted to show him how much you wanted him to fuck you, to bite you, to have you any way he wanted, and started moving your hips and biting his lips provoking him.

Having you under him; being deep inside you while you rolled your hips was driving him crazy. The thought of you wanting him to bite you made Baekhyun go wild. All his restrains were now gone. You wanted all he could give, even the parts of him that were frightful. His kisses were now sloppy and you loved it. His thrusts regained power and he fucked harder than before. You were lost in his movements, and his dick hitting your walls in all the right places. The sound of your bodies colliding was like music to both of you. Byun breath on your ears made you even more inebriated, and then the pull under your stomach was a sign that your climax was close. Byun knew it; he felt your walls clenching and pressing his cock from the inside and made him moan. His moans were deep with his sweet voice, which made you kiss his Adam’s apple in admiration.

You grabbed his shoulders and whispered between your breaths and moans “Baek...Baek...” The phrase could not be completed and your cunt started clenching on his cock. Baekhyun was hypnotized by you and without even thinking, he bite you. The blood made him go into a trance and he fucked your harder and faster. All the sensations made you overwhelmed. His bite was initially painful, but in a few seconds you felt like you were intoxicated. Cumming while being bitten was the best experience you ever had. Your moans flowed easily from your throat and his cheeks started to get flusher because of your blood. He never stopped thrusting inside you; his instincts were in control of his body. He broke the bite a few seconds before cumming inside you to let out a loud growl. Byun too was intoxicated, your blood was the sweater thing he ever tasted in his life, and it got even sweeter when you came, which drove him crazy.

The frenzy made you collapse under him and your vision started to get blacken, while his image on top of you blurred and his voice calling your name distanced. 

***

Baekhyun was sitting on the floor in front of the bed. His knees were up and his arms were crossed on top of it. He looked at you with fear and sadness in his eyes. He couldn't believe he did not control himself and bite you to the point you fainted. The moment you closed your eyes he was scared as he never been before, but you were strong and he could hear your heart beating.

He noticed you started moving, and not wanting you to see his face, he hid it under his arms. You opened your eyes slowly and quickly noticed no one was lying on the bed beside you. Still sleepy you sat up; your eyes roamed around the room and saw Byun squatted in one of the corner of your bedroom. Confused you got out of the bed and walked in his direction. Now on his level you asked “Baek, why are you…” His voice was shaky when he interrupted you “I’m sorry.” He was apologizing and you did not understand it “Sorry? For what?”

Without raising his head and moving only his arms he placed his index finger on top of the bite mark on your neck. He was feeling guilty. You just smiled and ran your hand on his head “Baek, it´s okay. I wanted it. And it was amazing.” He moved his head up, and his eyes looked defeated “Amazing? I almost…your blood…” You placed your chin on top of his arms to be closer to him “But you didn´t” But your words had no effect on him. 

You moved closer to him and placed a very soft kiss on one of his eyes, and then another on the other. The only eyes that could look deep inside your soul. And then a long soft kiss on his lips was what you needed right now. His eyes closed during the kiss and the tension on his arms started to break. Baekhyun was scared of how easy you could make him change, but he loved he was only like this with you. The kiss got deeper but still soft. And wished all your embraces and kisses could show him how much you liked him. Running your finger on his hair was also an attempt to comfort him.

Byun moved his hands to your hips and lightly pulled you up. You moved your legs to place them on each of his sides, and now were on his lap. His touch was very soft. Still scared of hurting you he decided to be careful. You broke the kiss and looked at him, his eyes glistening “Baek, I’m not made of glass, and I’m stronger than a normal human. You know that.” He was looking back at you and could only whisper your name. You placed your hands on his shoulder and continued “And i know it was intense, but i really wanted it.”

He sighed and placed his forehead on your chest. You embraced him. “Avery, you are strong, but....I’m stronger.” Another kiss now on his head “Yes, you are. But why are you so scared, you think you can't control yourself and be gentle with me?” He looked up again and his glare was enough answer that he was scared of losing control. You smiled “But you are being gentle right now, can´t you see?” During the whole time he was running softly his finger up and down your back, and being very soft with every touch he placed onto you. But he was still resisting.

“Make love to me” you said. Baekhyun frowned. You could read him easily. Before you everything was just pointless sex to him. And for him having sex like that with you were scary, because you meant too much to him, and he did not want you to doubt his feelings. He had never really loved anyone “I don't know how.” You gave him another one of your smiles to calm his heart “You already doing it.” Your words sunk on him. Baekhyun wanted to hold you like this forever. His hands on your neck pulled you in closer to a longer deeper kiss. 

You were both naked. The warmth of your body against his was enough to get him aroused. But it was different, it wasn’t lust. He wanted to explore and memorize every part of your body. Feeling the bulge growing you started rocking on his lap very slowly. Being a bit higher than him on this position gave space to run your arms down his back and pull him closer to you. He moved up your neck with soft and gentle kisses, and spent some time on top of the bite marks on your neck.

A sincere smile was plastered on your face. Byun ran his hands down your arms and moved it to your hips and pulled you up again. That was all you needed to slip your hand down and align his dick to your pussy. And then he slowly brought you down on him. You closed your eyes and moaned lightly. It was just the second time you were fucking and you already thought you wanted to do this with him for the rest of your life. Baekhyun never stopped looking at you; he wanted to store in his memories how you looked right now.

On this turn the pace was yours. You started rocking on his dick slowly, but it quickly got faster. His cock filled you up entirely on this position and touching your G-spot was an easy task. And that made you moan deeper every time. The way he looked at you in amusement made you feel even better. His mouth was opened and he did not stop looking at every movement of your face. It wasn't needed force and strength. Both wanted each other so much it didn’t take long coming near the climax.

Baekhyun was panting and again placed his forehead on your chest, and you hugged him tightly. “Avery...aaa...i'm gonna cum.” You pulled his head up, kissed him and intensified your thrust. Your bud was rubbing on his crotch and that brought you closer to your climax. He moaned between your lips, as he grabbed your hips harder, and you could already feel the liquid dripping down your cunt. You moved harder and in a few seconds you came too. Your body was spamming on top of him, he hugged you and held you near him. Byun wanted to feel all the waves your body was emitting.

When both of you were done you opened your eyes, but he was already looking deeply at you. You smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. He admired you with a smile on his face. After a few seconds he said: “I think I’m falling for you.” The possibility of loving him made you happier than ever before. Nothing ever felt as good as being in his arms.


	9. 05.1 - Taking Control

CHAPTER 05.1

Taking Control

Baekhyun was back to South Korea in order to finish the transition of his clan to San Upir. He was sitting on the top chair of the long table filled with vampires from the Ventrue clan. On each of his sides were his counselors. He chose 2 of his trusted friends. On his right side was Kai and on his left side was Chanyeol. The point of the meeting where he explained Chanyeol would be his counselor and responsible for the branch of South Korea was now past them. Also was past them the subject that Kai was also his counselor and would move with him to San Upir. Byun would lead from there, since being close to the Higher Table would be the best for the clan.

There have been a few who did not like the decision, but stayed quiet. There were bigger battles to fight. And it would start now: The alliance to the Tremere clan through marriage. One of the older vampires that helped running the clan for the past few years said: “Now on the topic of the marriage proposal. The clan should officially accept it maybe through a party?”

Baekhyun looked straight to the man and in a cold and steady tone answered: “The marriage will not happen.” Many started protesting. Byun looked at Chanyeol giving him a sign to speak. The tall man got up easily attracting the attention and said: “There have been some suspicious activities from the Tremere clan. It’s wiser to avoid connections. A bond with them could risk our clan being dragged into one of their problems.” 

The Tremere clan was known to not be trustful. Considered the witches, they were always after ways of using vampire blood and strengthening its bonds. And they were never ignored. The Ventrue clan was considered one of the most powerful clans, and had a place of leadership between other clans. Its members are known by their honor and impeccable taste and looks. For them being a vampire is the best gift there is, and they will defend it with their lives. Chanyeol statement did not calm the elder vampires, and one of them shouted: “They have been our allies for centuries. Do you doubt that alliance?”

Byun was fed up with all the bickering. The same discussion has been happening for the past few days. It was time to finish this deadlock and settle that he was the one leading now, and no one else. He already had Avery’s permission to tell the clan about their relationship and that he would be the maker of the future queen. He was not happy to use this card, but it was necessary. He looked around to see if everyone was paying attention and to show who was in charge. Kai had a little grin in his mouth, and Chanyeol’s blond hair bounced when he gave out a little chuckle at how everyone present got silent very quickly. Baekhyun said: “It's already decided and not up for discussion. This union won’t happen. Besides many reasons, one of them is that I’m in a relationship with the future Queen and was chosen to be her maker.”

All eyes laid on him and the noise stopped instantly. No one else would ever question him on this decision. There was no bigger honor then being the maker of a new future queen or king. Normally this honor would be of the current king or queen, but it was always the choice of the heir of the throne.

***

Mira was throwing everything she found against the walls. She was screaming in anger: “How could they refuse me? I’m the heir to the Tremere clan! There’s no one better than me! HOW DARE HIM?!”

A small man sat on a sofa and looked at her inexpressive. He was the current head of the Tremere Clan, her father. He rolled his eyes at her childish tantrum and said: “Well, there's actually someone higher up than you, or will be higher than you.”

She suddenly froze. Fury was settled on her eyes. She walked towards her father “What?!” Without moving a muscle he only looked up: “He is in a relationship with the future queen, and was chosen to be her maker.”

The girl gave a guttural scream and threw whatever was on her hand on the mirror to her right side and shattered it. Her brain started racing, and easily she thought of Avery. During her stay on San Upir she decided to put tails on Avery after noticing her strength and resistance to being glammed. And on the report it said Baekhyun was spending a lot of time with Avery. Mira grabbed her tablet and ran through the reports. It was all clear now.

Her eyes stopped in a photo taken on a food patio. There were 3 people on the picture. 2 she recognized, the tall man she didn’t. She picked her phone and called someone and as someone answered she said: “I have a job for you.”


	10. 06 - Ascension and Enemies

CHAPTER 06

Ascension and Enemies

Baekhyun have been traveling back and forth for the past month and it was really hard for you to see each other. 

After the meeting where finished, the man told the clan about his relationship with the heir of the throne and his ascension as the Head of the clan was not discussed anymore. He had informed he would be permanently moving to San Upir. He justified that being closer to the High Table would be better for the clan. And it was true, even if he wanted to be with you.

It has been a week since him and part of the court and counsel had moved to San Upir and tonight was the official party where he would be presented to the king and the other clans as the Head of Ventrue. He now lived at a 3 store mansion, not too far from your apartment. 

Arriving at the gate and you noticed it was surrounded by guards. One of the guards stopped you and asked: “May I help you?”

After removing the helmet, you were quite blunt “I´m Avery. Baekhyun is waiting for me.” The guard looked you up and down and after someone on his earpiece authorized he let you in. You were feeling a little underdressed when you entered the entrance hall of the mansion. It was filled with expensive art, the decor being a mixture of traditional and modern Korean architecture. The perfect place for Baekhyun.

“My queen.” said a tall and thin man on the top of the spiral stairway with no rails that connected all floors. You looked at him and frowned, but quickly turned to a smile when you recognized the man as being Kai, Baekhyun’s best friend and now one of his counsels. “You must be Kai.” He smiled back, and you noticed his white teeth complimented his golden skin. The combination of the slight long hair and only a red suit with no shirt beneath suited him. It crossed your mind “How Ventrue has so many handsome men?”

He got closer to you and bowed “Please, come with me. Baekhyun Hyung is waiting for you.” You looked at him, and noticed he was too well dressed and asked: “What's the occasion for such a nice suit? Or is this your usual style?” Kai giggled at the veiled compliment: “Thank you, but we actually have a party to attend today.” You slowed down at the information: “Wait, you do? Then why did he ask me to come here?” Kai shook his head a bit in disapproval to Baekhyun not telling you about the party: “Oh well, I´ll let Hyung explain it to you.”

Now at the top floor, Kai pointed to a black door, and then waved a goodbye. You knocked at the door and someone asked for you to come in. While entering the room you noticed a bald man very well dressed who was looking at some suits and a red haired girl styling Baekhyun hair. He was topless wearing only a black pant, and he had some makeup on his eyes which made it even prettier, if that was even possible. You could only mumble: “What…” He walked to you and gave you a kiss and in a hurried tone said: “I can explain.”

His room was huge and he guided you to a sofa in front of his also huge bed. He looked to the man and woman and asked them to live for a moment. Looking back at you he started explaining: “I´m sorry, i should have told you sooner, but they moved the date, and it was all done in such a hurry, so it was just easier to ask you to come here.” You blinked heavily with all the information “Wait, your nomination party is today?” He just nodded “ If you don't wanna go I'll understand.” You shook your head denying it “No, i want to, i just don't have nothing to wear.” He opened a big bright smile, which made you smile in response. He said: “I got it covered. Seo Jung, Hyejin please come in.”

The duo entered the room again and was now standing in front of both of you. “Seo Jung is a personal stylist and brought many clothes for you to pick. And Hyejin is a hair stylist and makeup artist. They will help you.” You looked at the duo and back at Byun, lost for words. He noticed you were a bit uncomfortable with the situation “I wanted to make a surprise, please don’t be mad.” Melting your heart was now his specialty, and it brought a smile back to your face “Why would i be mad?” and caressed his face “Let's do this.” Turning to Seo Jung you said “Show me”.

Seo Jung extended his hand and you accepted. He walked you to the rack filled with dresses that were behind the rack with the suits. You turned to Baekhyun and asked “How did you know my size, or my taste in clothes?” but it was Seo Jung whom answered “We made our research. You have social media. We brought many statement dresses, as asked by Mr. Byun. You are the future queen, you cannot dress as a mere peasant.” You laughed at the word ‘peasant’ and said: “I like you already.”

You ran down the rack analyzing all the dresses. All of them from big brands and designers. But one caught your attention and you decided for it “I'll have the Ellie Saab.” Seo Jung smiled at your choice, and quickly Hyejin started touching your hair. It took about an hour to do your hair and makeup. And Baekhyun and you started changing. When he stepped out he was wearing a white shirt with imprints, and his jacket had an unique design, since one of his sides were longer and was draped as a skirt. All of his rings were perfect on him, and his hair was styled loosely showing his forehead. And once again he proved he could be even prettier, and going to a party was not exactly what you wanted to do right now.

When you noticed he was looking at you with his mouth opened you giggled. You were wearing a long sleeved black dress made full of silk organza, completely see through, and filled with black and gold motifs. Since it was a high neck dress your hair was pulled in a slick ponytail, and your hair was straightened and it went to your hips. Your makeup was a very light to match his makeup.

At that moment, the aura you were giving made him be sure that you were born to be the queen. The power seemed to be exhaling from you, even if you were still human. A hint of jealousy hit him when he saw how little the dress was actually covering. Tonight everyone would know you chose him and nobody else. Baekhyun walked to you and kissed you very slowly, then said: “Let´s go, my queen.”

***

If there was anything more boujee then arriving at a party on a limousine you would still discover. The party was at the High Table HQ. You suddenly realized it would be the first time all of the clans would meet you as the future queen. Keeping secret of your identity was necessary, but you had to throw it of the window when you met Baekhyun. But instead of being afraid you were excited. Byun was beside you and offered his arm which you took.

The circle room with the glass rooftop was beautiful with all the pillars decorated with Ventrue crest. All the clans were in the party, and you could differentiate all of them. For the past 5 years you've studied and researched. With Daksh as your mentor was easy to learn everything. All eyes turned at you both. Many whispers and most of them in confusion to why a human was present as Baekhyun’s company. You walked to the throne where Daksh sat. He got up and greeted you both with a kiss on the cheek and then announced: “Our honored guests have arrived, we must begin.” With a signal of his hand Kai walked in with a vial filled with blood and gave it to Daksh. And as Kai backed way you followed him. 

Daksh raised the vial “Here we have the blood of the antecessor of the Ventrue Clan. The memories and history of the clan will now be delivered to the successor, Byun Baekhyun.” Daksh gave Baekhyun the vial. You have only read about the passing of memories through blood. It was a hard thing to do since it was necessary a lot of power and will to do it. It was normally done in death beds like this one. His father was murdered by a few Assamits, a clan that was exiled from the High Table long before. It was said the Head of the Assamit had a grudge against his father, but proof was never found. Only the assassins of his father were executed.

Baekhyun opened the vial and drank it. He suddenly opened his eyes and it was glowing red. All of the memories and history were already there in his brain and blood. After it was done, Daksh placed a gold pin with the Ventrue clan crest on Byun jacket and said: “Bow to your new Head of Ventrue. All the Ventrue vampires bowed and the others clans started clapping. Byun position was secured. Daksh smiled and turned to you. He held his hand so you could take it. He placed you in front of the throne as Byun took a few steps back “But we have another announcement to make today... Meet your future Queen.” Everyone was caught off guard, and the whispers got louder. But Baekhyun and Kai were smiling. Daksh continued: “Her coronation is scheduled to happen in 3 months.”

Finally a concrete date to the Coronation, a bit earlier then imagined, but not worrisome. After the claps dissipated and the guests went back to their blood glasses you turned to Daksh “3 months?” He smiled “Yes, it's enough time to make preparations. Too soon?” you shook your head in disagreement “No, this was postponed for far too long.” He smiled and moved away from you. It was his way of showing there were nothing else to be discussed. Byun walked to you and kissed your hand “Sooner than we thought. Are you okay?” With a smile you answered: “It's fine. It was already bound to happen.” While looking around the room you continued “I think we should walk around. People are staring, and they are obviously curious about us.”

He laughed and placed your hand on his arms and started walking “Only about you. You are beautiful, strong, appetizing and new.” A lazy loud laugh left your lungs and said “Well, let's go win them over. Will you help me?” He glared at you then moved to your ear and whispered “That's my hidden talent.” With a giggle you answered: “It's not that hidden. You are easy to fall for.”

Both walked to the floor and through the rest of the night met and talked to all the guests. Your position was unquestionable, but having the clans loving you would always help with the ruling.

***

It was 07am when you got back to Baekhyun house. You quickly changed to your clothes and was heading to the door. He held your hand and said: “Are you really not staying?” he wanted you to stay as much as you, but you had plans and staying unfortunately wasn’t one of them. 

“I really can't! I need to sleep… I promised Tara I would be at the club tonight to see how things are going.”

Byun always had this urge to kiss you, so he grabbed your waist and pulled closer to him. His hands ran up your neck and he kissed you. He then said: “OK, but it's been 2 weeks that we haven't seen each other. Can I drop by later? Like 02 am?” You just nodded in agreement and gave him another kiss. From the top of your bike you waved him goodbye and drove away. You were thinking how well things have gone today while driving. Only 2 blocks away from his house you heard some car accelerating, and in a crossroad it drove into your bike.

In a split second you reacted and throw the bike into the car in an angle where it would not kill you. But it did not stop you from flying over the hood and hitting the windshield. You could feel the sharp pain in your back while the glass cracked. And then rolled back and fell to the asphalt. While still laying down you took off your helmet as you felt the need to breathe deeper. Before getting up you tried to check if there was nothing broken in your body.

You got up and looked at the car that just ran you over. A man was hiding his face with a black hat and a black mask, but somehow you felt a strange feeling you knew him. But you quickly realized the car had no plates. Everything was intentional; someone was trying to kill you. The man stepped out of the car, and you felt something warm dripping down your head. Your right eye got red with blood flooding over it. As the man stepped out from the car he did not flinch at the smell and sight of your blood, and you clearly assumed he was not a vampire, he was human.

The tall man started walking in your direction. When you started to assume a position of defense, a deep pain in your right ribs made you flinch and the air started to escape from your lungs. But the man had a knife and you could not just give up right now. He was going to kill you if you did not do anything. Running was not an option in your state, so you tried to persuade him: “Stop! Who are you? Why are you doing this?” He never stopped; on the contrary he moved faster in your direction and tried to stab you on the neck. But due to your endurance you were able to block the movement with your left hand.

But he was faster. The knife dropped from his right hand and it was caught by his left hand giving him enough space and time to bury the knife on the right side of your abdomen, where the pain that was already present increased with the intrusion of your body. There was only strength enough to push him away, but the movements made you stumble and fall back down on the ground. And then you started gasping for air and it felt like you were drowning.

The man started walking again in your direction, but he never achieved his goal. Suddenly a tall man in a black hoodie appeared and punched the masked man, knocking him out instantly. At the same time another man held you. You recognized those eyes. You were getting dizzy and could not understand what he was saying, and only mumbled: “Baek…”

***

You woke up in a white room. A doctor was by your side. Daksh and Baekhyun were talking at the end of the room. Trying to move and getting up made a sharp pain hit your abdomen, which made you groan. The noise caught all of the 3 men attention. Reality hit you fast: someone tried to kill you and almost succeeded. After noticing you were awake Baekhyun and Daksh moved closer to your bed. Byun grabbed your shoulders in attempt to stop you from moving “Don’t move. You need to stay still.” Another groan of pain as you laid back again in the bed “What the fuck happened? How did you know i was…?” For the first time in your life you saw a vampire looking distressed with a crescent anger in his glare. He sighed “We heard the sound of the crash and instantly i smelled your blood. We put hoodies and went straight to you. You weren't too far away. Kai stopped Tao and when i got to you I thought it was too late.”

Another whirlwind formed in your head when you heard the name. “TAO? Why was he trying to kill you?” was a few of your thoughts. You looked bamboozled and just mumbled “Tao?” and Baekhyun could see you were confused and just nodded confirming your question. But the doctor changing your bandages applied some liquid that made it burn and the pain brought you back to the situation. Then you turned to Daksh and said: “Well, if you are here, it means vampires were involved.” The king smiled sweetly and grabbed your hand “I taught you well. But right now it’s inconclusive. Kai and Sehun are now interrogating the man who tried to kill you.”

You looked down and started thinking that they could glam Tao to have the answers they needed, it would be easy. You frowned when remembered the name that was now strange to you “Sehun?” Baekhyun sat in the bed by your side and nodded “Yes. Another friend of mine and now part of your security team until the coronation.” There was no need to deny it, you did not like having a tail, but it was necessary. You weren’t invincible, not yet. Byun kissed you on the forehead while the doctor injected something in your IV. Everything started to fade away again and you fell asleep.

***

A week has passed since the attempt of murder. The cut on your stomach was almost fully healed; the doctor said it was due to your pure blood. You were not surprised, since you were a kid you never got sick and healed really fast. But Tao was still locked away somewhere. He hasn't said a word and Sehun said it was probably that someone glammed him to not say anything. And it's almost impossible to overrun a glam.

You were sick of being on the bed. So you got up, changed and started walking around looking for Baekhyun. The house was huge and he was nowhere to be found. You took your phone and texted: “Where are you? I wanna talk to Tao.” He texted back: “No, i don't think that's a good move.” You were beyond being impatient and it showed in your response: “I wasn’t asking for permission. Just tell me where he is. I know he is somewhere around here.” It took a whole minute for the response to arrive, which for you seemed like a whole hour “OK. Come outside, to the garage.”

The garage was a separate building behind the house, big enough to fit all of Baekhyun cars, which you stopped counting after 20. You moved fast to the building and inside Byun was waiting in the other end in front a door. He looked even worse, his cheeks were sunken, his eyes were pitch black, you never saw him so serious. And then realized he looked like this because he wasn't feeding.

“When did you last feed?” you asked. Without flinching he answered: “It doesn’t matter.” The harsh tone on his voice was a first for you, but you weren’t exactly kind to him in your texts earlier. You took a deep breath and raised your arm to him “Take a sip.” He frowned and stared at you “That’s not necessary.” You raised your arm a little higher “Yes, it is. I´m going in there to talk to the guy who tried to kill me. I can't have you snapping because of hunger. And i need you on top of it. You are the only one i trust to protect me.” He sighed, and you knew he was tired of not knowing who did all of this. And the sensation of hearing your heart slowing down while they waited for the doctor to arrive was torture for him. He placed his forehead in your shoulder. There he was: your Baek. He raised his head and said: “I´ll drink something inside. We have blood stored. I can’t drink your blood, you are still healing.”

Holding your hand he stood in front of the door. It opened after scanning his eyes and face. He walked you to a long corridor filled with door. Then stopped by a door he opened the door. It was all black, with black refrigerators. He opened one of them and pulled out a blood bag. He opened the tip of it and drank it all very quickly. When he was done he threw it on a trash can to the side, and grabbed your hand again. At the end of the corridor there were bigger rooms and inside one of them was Kai and Sehun standing in front of Tao.

The Chinese man wasn’t hurt as you thought he would be: just a dry trail of blood on his mouth. You let go of Baekhyun’s hand and walked to the other 2 Korean men “So, any progress?” The taller man with orange hair was Sehun, he had been introduced previously. He shook his head in denial “Unfortunately not, my queen. We´ve tried to break the glam, even the king tried but wasn’t able. I don't think glam or physical pain will make any difference.” Kai agreed “Yes, the glam is too powerful. It was made by someone very experienced and talented.”

You couldn't help it and took a few steps forward and all the Korean men moved with you. They quickly assumed positions to protect you if necessary. “Who punched him?” you realized seeing the blood and the bruise on Tao’s lips. Byun from the back of the room answered “I did. He started describing your...nights together when you dated him. I will not let him disgrace you.” Tao had a small grin on his face then you bend over to be at his level “Stop. Things do not look good for you.” His smile died instantly.

“Okay, I’ll give it a go. But i need you all out, please.” Byun stepped forward with a frown on his face “Avery, I’m not leaving you here alone with him.” You walked to him and grabbed his hand “It's okay, just stay by the door. You can enter at any time if you feel I’m in danger.” He looked at you deeply and nodded “Okay. But you have 10 minutes, I´ll enter no matter what after that.” With a nod you agreed “Deal.” The 3 men stepped outside and you pulled a chair and sat in front of Tao.

The tall men looked at you, but you could not figure out what he was feeling towards you. “Tao, what happened?” The man grunted as something in his throat was stopping him from speaking. You leaned a bit “Who did this to you?” Again the restraints of the glam were too strong. He stopped trying and stared at you trying to understand how you survived. Then suddenly he said “Bitch.” You raised an eyebrow and he was staring deeply at you. He continued “If I can’t have you nobody will. You should be dead.” You were startled; you never saw so much anger in him. “Is this part of the glam, Tao?” He giggled and the laugh got louder “No. That's me, and you know it's true.”

Now you knew the line was crossed. The sweet Tao that once dated you was gone. His jealousy had turned him into something you never expected. And someone knew how to weaponize that jealousy of his. “Fine, you hate me. Great” you said sarcastically. He stopped laughing at the sign of you not being bothered by him. After catching his attention you continued “Was it a man?... or maybe a woman?” You separated your options by a few seconds with a purpose and when you said the word ‘woman’ he flinched. You smiled “Oh, so it was a woman then.” Tao’s face changed and when he tried to say something the invisible gag stopped him.

There was a breach in the glam. It could not stop body language. So you asked “Which clan sent you? … Ventrue … Brujah … Assemit … Tremere …” There it was again a small flinch ate the last clan you spoke. Everything was now clear on your mind, and you had only one more question “Tremere …. hmmm … Does the name ‘Mira’ mean anything to you?” suddenly Tao started fighting the restraints and the screams were baffled since the invisible gag was still there. In a second all 3 men were inside the room again. Baekhyun was by your side, and Kai and Sehun were holding the man down by the shoulders. A cocky smile was in your face, you've earned it “Tao, I figured the glam on you was to stop you from ‘telling’ us anything. But you see body language is everything. Mira was not that smart, was she?” The Chinese man looked at you baffled and then started kicking and screaming again. Kai punched him and knocked him out.

You got up and looked at Baekhyun and smiled. Sehun walked near you and said “I’m impressed. You’re gonna be a great queen.” You laughed a bit “Can you help Kai and take Tao to the High Table, please? I’ll call Daksh and tell him what we found out.” Sehun smiled again: “You found out, we did nothing. Of course, I’ll go with him.” You thanked the orange hair man then turned again to Baekhyun. He was staring at you in amazement “I’ll never get tired of discovering every surprise you have for me.”

His feelings for you made it all worth it, you gave him an easy smile and said: “Please, don’t get tired of me. But right now we need to call Daksh.” He agreed “Yes, and tell him it was Mira. We have everything recorded.” But there was something else you need to discuss with the king “Good, but there’s something else.” Byun was confused “What are you planning?” With a sigh you answered “I’ll have to ask him to anticipate my coronation.”


	11. 07 - Taking Risks

CHAPTER 07

Taking Risks

  
  


Kai and Sehun took Tao to the High table prison. He would stay there until The King decided what to do. He would probably go under new interrogations, maybe this time they would be able to break the glam. You still being a human stayed behind, you needed to eat. At Baekhyun's kitchen you were startled to find it filled with food, which you quickly figured he did it only for you. Sitting on a chair near a balcony downing a glass of cold coke, the sweetness of the beverage was quite comforting.

Baekhyun had left the room trying to contact Chanyeol and the head of the Tremere clan. After a full hour he entered the kitchen again. Kai and Sehun were already with him. He approached you and just handed the cellphone: “The King wants to speak with you.”

You grabbed it while being a little bit startled and took it to your ear. The voice on the other side was calm: “Avery, my dear. Tao is locked away. And Mira is being investigated. There´s nothing more to worry about.” You frowned with the information: “Nothing? What about investigating the Tremere clan?” Daksh only answered: “They denied it, and said Mira worked alone. There's no proof of their involvement.” A gasp was out of your mouth followed by a loud slam of your hand on the balcon: “This is bulshit!” but the King would not tolerate your insubordination and with a harsh tone said: “Avery, enough!”

Disbelief flooded you, but there was something else you needed answers: “What about my coronation and transformation? Can we move it up? I want to do it as soon as possible?” Daksh returned to his calmer tone: “No, we will follow as planned. Not opened to discussions. I must go now. Goodbye, Avery.” He hung up and you stared at the phone in disbelief. You felt your blood boiling. Baekhyun took the phone from your hand. The distress and anger on your face was something he had never experienced. He grabbed your hands and said: “It's okay. You're fine now.”

Your glare pierced him with coldness and he felt helpless. With nothing else to do, a sigh left your lips and you looked down: “Someone tried to kill me. And i just need to be a fucking vampire ASAP so i´m not a liability to anyone.” The black haired vampire in front of you tried to smile as an attempt to cheer you up, and because he did not know what else to do right now. And just looking at him already made you feel a little bit better. “You are not a liability.” he tried to comfort you again. You shook your head: “I´m still human, and i´m sorry Sehun…” you now looked at the orange haired man “... but i'm not gonna be followed around.” The tallest man just shrugged as a response.

Baekhyun was always so mesmerized by you that for a short while he forgot the others were still there. Still holding to your hands he started walking and you got off the chair and followed him. The two men knew not to follow. Now at his bedroom where a big dossel bed was right in the middle of it with a sofa right in front of it. Both of you seated and looked at each other.

Many would be sad in your position, but you were actually enraged. Not being able to do anything was scruciating, sighing was pretty much all you could do. Baek noticed your frustration and ran one of his hands on your face and said: “I was so scared.” Your eyes shot up to his. 

The pain in his eyes was clear, he was in pain too since he felt the life almost leaving your body. And suddenly the tension on your body started to come down. Closing your eyes to his touch was an automatic reaction by now.

The last 2 weeks have been hell for Baekhyun. He never thought he could feel such pain, if you had died he would have gone berserk. Which almost happened during your operation when you almost died again. It took both Kai and Sehun to hold him down and bring some sense to him. It was long ago he decided to do anything for you.

His beauty was a weakness for you. Looking into those eyes and lips was all you needed to calm down. It was still unexplainable how you felt like you were meant to be. You got near him, gave him a soft kiss and said: “There´s something off. I'm a pure blood. The next queen. And they are treating it like a simple issue. I don't understand.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you even near to him. He could smell your sweet scent and it would always fill his heart: “Avery, it’s a sensitive matter. For now we have to abide. You know that moving too fast can create a war between the clans. They have to be careful. You have to be careful.”

Giving up you dropped your head on his shoulder: “I know. I´m just pissed. It’s all new to me. And I have the feeling it won’t be the last. That’s why I want to change. So I won't be easy to kill.” Baekhyun felt nauseated, the thought of you dead was frightful. He pulled your face up and said: “You need to rest. Take a shower. There are clothes for you in the closet.” Indeed a hot shower would help you relax. But rest was out of your picture, being bedridden for 2 weeks was enough rest for you.

The second the water touched your body it felt good and the rest of the tension dissipated from your shoulders. You stepped out of the shower in a silk robe and with your hair wet. When re entering the room you saw the vampire sitting on a chair and tapping on a laptop. The table was under a big window and the light of the crescent moon hit his face. Your heart beat fast at the sight. Besides his beauty there was something on him that made you want to drown on him. His black shirt was slightly opened and the top of his chest was exposed. Baekhyun saw you walking towards him and the same moonlight hit you and glistened in your eyes that were now fixated on him.

As you stopped in front of him there was no need for words. Pulling the waistband of your robe it untied making a gap that showed your bare skin. After making the first move you only looked at him. The vampire could not believe the sight in front of him. He stayed seated but moved his hands, running them over your hips and stopping at your ass. The fabric moved in reaction to his actions and it left your breasts uncovered.

He gave a kiss on your belly and ran his hands up your back. His touches lit the fire inside you and you felt your woman hood getting warm. A trail of kisses until he reached your breast to suck on them gently, while one of his hands cupped your other breast. He spent his time doing that as you moaned to his touch. But you never stopped looking at him. His dark hair now under this light was beautiful, and the movement of his plump lips made you even more aroused.

Baekhyun got up and stared at you. With a smile you moved your fingers slowly through each button of his shirt intentionally touching his skin in every movement. When you were done unbuttoning your hand ran up his chest, his shoulders then his arms, savoring every inch of his skin. The shirt dropped to the floor.

Admiring his body was one of your favorite things and while taking in that vision you opened his pants. He grabbed your hand to take over the action of getting undressed. While he did so, you stepped back and when he was fully naked you smiled: “You are perfect.”

He walked to you and turned you around. Everything was going slow, he too wanted to stretch as much as possible all the time and sensations you provided. The vampire pulled down the robe and now his body was touching yours, which made you feel his dick half hardened touch your ass. He grabbed your hips and pressed even more against him. You moaned in happiness and put your head back on his shoulder.

“You are so beautiful. You´ll be the fairest queen that ever existed.” A giggle came out of your mouth, you liked his insane compliments. He licked and kissed your neck and ran down his hand to your belly then your folds. Slipping one finger between he felt you were already dripping: “Already, so wet. You really want me, hm?” You nodded in agreement. But that wasn't enough for him: “Say it.” You turned around and kissed him passionately while pulling on his hair. His dick was fully hard now and you smiled: “I want you. I want all that is you.”

His eyes lit with fire. He grabbed your ass with both hands and pulled you up on his arms. The only action you could do was wrapping your legs on his waist and the arms on his neck. But the moan was unpredicted due to the surprise. He walked to the bed and laid you there. Now on his knees you could see his beautiful dick on top of you. With a grin he kissed your inner thigh and spread your legs. His face now on your pussy, he gave a fierce lick, you moaned feeling a tremor of waves running through your body. 

With a guttural groan he said: “You taste so good. Everywhere.” Then quickly started sucking on your clit and playing with his tongue on your entrance. Your moans were muffled as you closed your eyes and tried to control yourself. One of your hands was on his hair and the other grabbing the sheets. His tongue was so skilful and you were sure that sex with him would always be better than ever before. With his left hand on your belly, his other hand was free. He broke the sucking to lick 2 of his fingers. Time for playing around was done, he wanted to see you moan loudly, to beg him to fuck you. He grinned and pushed his fingers fast inside you while licking your clit. Arching your back was involuntary, but could not help it, as the long deep moan on your throat. His movements got faster and more intense, making you grab the sheets with extreme force and your body rolling to match his moves.

You opened your eyes and he was looking at you: “Baek… ah… stop… i don’t wanna … ah … not like this…” He stopped and licked all your liquids from his lips. There was no need for him to say anything, you knew what he wanted. You grabbed his face and pulled him up “I need you inside me. Fuck me” and then kissed him. He grinned at your shaky demanding voice making him want you even more. His dick was painfully pulsating, claiming for touch: “Turn around.” As you did. He was now behind your back with his hands on your abdomen pushing you slightly up.

Grabbing his dick he rubbed it against your entrance. It was his turn to moan. Then he pushed slowly inside your pussy spreading it. You held your breath and felt him fill you up. “Fuck Avery. How are you so wet?” His dick slid inside you so easily, but still clenched it so he could feel the waves that were happening inside you. He placed his arms under you supporting his weight on his elbows and clenching your shoulders with his hands. His thrusts started to get faster and harder. You were losing your mind , but you wanted more, you wanted him to ravish you: “Harder.” you pleaded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath: “I don’t want to hurt you.” You had to focus to speak because his thrusts never stopped: “Baek… i need you.. all of you… so fuck me hard … bite me … i want you all…”

These words incinerated his blood. He was definitely holding back in fear of hurting you. But he often forgot the woman under him wasn’t a normal woman, she was so much more. “If something is wrong you need to tell me. Promise me?” You inhaled and with a moan answered: “I promise. Now fuck me.” It never crossed his mind how good this would feel. He never had to control himself as he did with you, since he would usually fuck only the ones of his kind and use humans only for food.

He thrusted harder onto you and the moans started to get higher. The sounds echoed in the room. One of your hands was on his ass digging your nails on his skin with your grip, and the look on your face was blissful. You were lost in pleasure. Baekhyun then licked your shoulders and in a swift movement sunk his teeth in. Both could only moan when the blood touched his tongue.

Fucking you faster and harder, and drinking blood very slowly felt like a drug to him. He felt like he was high and he never felt that with anybody else. Under him you started to yell his name: “Baekhyun…” In a few seconds he felt your pussy closing in on his dick, your body trembling and your blood even sweeter. For you his bite was like another type of sensation, it felt so good to feel the blood leaving your body and making you light headed during your orgasm. And your blood was only for him. Your orgasm drove Baekhyun over the edge. He broke the bite and groaned as he came inside you.

He dropped his forehead on your back. After a few seconds he moved and laid by your side facing you. Delicately he took the strains of hair that were stuck on your face with sweat. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” You moved closer and kissed him: “No… I actually never felt so good.” But he was still skeptical and placed a finger on the bite mark: “Are you sure? This is supposed to hurt.” It was your turn to run your fingers on his hair: “But it's good pain, a pleasurable pain.”

With every time you fucked he believed your words even more and now could see how good it was to bite while thrusting inside you. But then remembered that you were really angry before: “Are you feeling better?” You giggled and moved closer to him: “Yes, a lot better. Can we think about the problems tomorrow?” Baekhyun agreed with a nod. After a kiss he hugged you and slept the day away in your embrace.

***

An annoying sound and the movement of the arms that wrapped your body woke you up. It was Baekhyun’s phone. He picked it up and his face instantly changed to a hard expression. You frowned and mumbled “What?” He turned off the phone and turned to you “They let Mira go. She is on her way to the airport right now.” “What?!” came out with a yell filled with anger. Jumping off the bed you ran to the closet to get dressed. He followed you and got dressed faster than you. 

While tying the lace on your boots you said “I´m going after her.” He stopped what he was doing, kneel down and grabbed your hands “No, you’re not.” While getting up and him following your movements, you said “It doesn’t make any sense. I need to hear it from her. The king will not disclose the reason to why they let her go.” The man in front of you was mad and distressed “Are you insane? They are going to kill you.” You took a breath to make you calmer. Right now you needed to make a fast but calculated move. While looking in his eyes you said “Look at me. Will anything stop me now?” He frowned, there was no need to answer. “Will you come with me? I can’t do this without you.” he could only say “Of course, but you are still human. Let us deal with the vampires.”

You shook your head in disagreement “No, Mira is mine. Do you have any of the AntiC around?” He nodded and asked “Why?’ AntiC was an anticoagulant that would make a vampire feel a lot of pain since it slowed down their body from synthesizing the blood. It would not kill them, but slowed them down considerably. “We have the element of surprise. She doesn't expect me to be there. So i'll use it on her and make her talk.”

Baekhyun was worried, it was risky, but he knew you would do it with or without him. His voice was now desperate and hurt “Why are you doing this to me? Do you know how hard it is for me to follow you on this?” You closed your eyes and put your forehead on his chest “I´m sorry, but i need to do this. I'm not even the queen yet and they are already trying to kill me. I need to take advantage of this situation while they underestimate me.” He broke the embrace and grabbed his phone and made a call “Kai, fetch Sehun and come to my room. Bring 2 syringes of AntiC and a gun.” 

Within a few minutes both were in the bedroom. Kai was the one who spoke “OK. What is going on?” Before Sehun could give Baekhyun the syringes and the gun you grabbed all and put it in your back pockets. Baekhyun looked at you “We are going after Mira.” Sehun gasped then laughed “Ok. Let's do this.” You smiled at him, then said in a serious tone. “I need you guys to hold off their guards, while i get a chance to talk to her.” Kai and Sehun nodded. Sehun had a grin, he knew the type of talk you would be having and he approved. Kai spoke again “If we leave now we can catch them before they get to the airport.” Baekhyun nodded and all of you quickly moved to the garage.

There he pointed to an all black Kawasaki Ninja H2R “That's yours. It's faster than yours.” you grinned while grabbing the helmet “Yes, it is.” Your excitement gave him a little more hope. Sehun walked to you “Follow us from afar, if they see us coming, let's hope they don´t see you coming too.” You nodded in agreement. Baekhyun hopped in the Chrome Bugatti Chiron and a thought crossed your mind “Of course, the sexiest one on the sexiest car.” Kai and Sehun got on the matte black Lamborghini Aventador.

Before hopping on the bike you grabbed the black jacket that had some protection and wore it. Once the cars started moving you took a deep breath and thought “This needs to work. I have to be wrong. He can't be doing this.”


	12. 08 - Under the Moonlight

CHAPTER 08

Under the Moonlight

The bike made it easy to keep up with fast cars, You were thrilled Baek had it. And had a slight idea that it was bought just for you. The four of you were flying on the streets that were not empty since it was still early in the night. The helmet had a built in bluetooth mic and speaker. You programmed it to your cell phone. All four of you were connected and talking.

Sehun said after a few minutes: “There. The crimson red car. It´s Mira´s” and you saw an Audi A8 with a driver and a passenger on the front seat, and another passenger with Mira on the back seat. This turn Baekhyun spoke: “I´ll cut in from the front and Kai comes in the back. Avery, stay away. Just come when we have the others under control.” You scanned the car movements and held back.

You noticed that Mira saw Baekhyun in the car passing her by. The driver tried to run away, but Baekhyun´s car was faster, and with Kai and Sehun in the tale they did not have any other escape. In a few minutes Baekhyun had forced the car to enter an abandoned road and stop. You kept a few hundred meters away, but never turned off the bike.

Kai and Sehun stepped out of the car, and Kai said: “Mira, we just wanna talk.” and Baekhyun was now by their side. Apparently none of them noticed you watching from far away. All of 3 Mira’s vampire guards were now out of the car. Mira only said not even moving or looking at any of them “Talk? Am I a joke to you, Kai? Please, you know me better than that.”

Baekhyun ignored all the men and said looking at Mira: “We just want the truth. We will not harm you.” Mira smirked and laughed, a trace of craziness glistened on her eyes: “Do you really think i believe that? After your precious pet human almost died. I´ve tried to reach for you all these years and you´ve been giving yourself to a filthy human.” She stared straight into Baekhyun's eyes with anger, disgust, disappointment. Sehun shrugged his shoulder and said to Baekhyun: “I think there's nothing else to be said.” and smirked. Kai and Sehun waited for Baekhyun´s orders which came with a simple nod of his head, allowing them to charge over.

In a few seconds each of them targeted one of Mira´s entourage. It was too fast for you to figure out what was happening. The only certainty was you had to move and fast. Waiting for Baekhyun’s sign would make you lose your advantage. You stepped on the gas and in a few seconds you were right in front of Mira’s door that was being opened from the inside. She was trying to flee and was rather startled when you took off your helmet and flung the door open. She moved to a grab dagger on the compartiment next to her, but by the time she grabbed it the 2 syringes were now punctured on Mira´s left leg. 

She squinted in pain and yelled. You stared at her eyes, pulled out the gun and placed it on her temple: “Who told you to kill me?” The blonde was still yelling in pain. She hissed from her teeth “No one, I did it.” You raised the gun to the sky, shot a bullet and placed the hot barrel on her left eye. “You probably aren't going to die, but it will take you years to recover when I'm done with your pretty face.” She growled in anger. You yelled “WHO?!” She started laughing between her groans of pain, which made her seem crazier than normal. You yelled again “Tell me WHO?! I know you didn't act alone!”

Without you noticing she had grabbed the dagger with her right hand. She drove it on your left side. The sharp pain came quickly. She smiled while your body dripped in her hands. But you never moved. She giggled but still with pain on her face: “Since i’m not the one dying i'll give you this. Giving up power is never easy for anyone.” She moved closer and whispered “Your king should know all about it.”

Daksh. You were right. The disappointment and sadness made your pain increase. Your body flinched and stumbled back. You could only guess that one of Mira’s men was now on the ground, and Kai was helping Baekhyun. All of them scented your blood from the wound on your left flank. It all happened quickly. When you were about to fall to the ground Baekhyun caught you. “Avery…” you looked at him and mumbled “It was… It was… Daksh.” He shook his head and his eyes were watering from anger and sadness.

And Mira was watching everything. She had never seen him cry for anyone. The sight of his love for you made her insane with anger. Without thinking she yelled and jumped towards you both, but Baekhyun caught her by the throat. At the same moment Sehun was right there to catch her and subdue her. If he hadn't Baekhyun would have killed her. Sehun cuffed her with a handcuff, since she would not be able to fight for a couple of hours with the AntiC on her veins.

Baekhun raised you in his arms and walked to the Bugatti. By then all Mira’s men were dead and Kai ran to the car “I´ll drive, stay with her.” He jumped on the driver seat and Baekhyun on the passenger seat with you on his lap. He was now covered in your blood. And it was leaving your body faster than expected, your vision started to blur. He could only say “Plase, stay with me. Not again.” His eyes were shining and you could only think how beautiful he was. You never thought you would meet and love someone this much, but it made me happy it was him. “I love you.” you said quietly. He yelled “NO! Not like this.” 

Kai was flying through the streets, but had to say “Her heartbeat is slowing down. She lost too much blood.” Baekhyun fired an angry and sad stare at him, and Kai looked at him “Change her.” Baekyun answered “She won’t make it. She needs to be healthy for it to work.” Kai was now looking at the streets but said ”If you don’t she will be dead anyway. We won't make it fast enough to a hospital.” 

He turned back at you, took your wrist, closed his eyes and bit into it. The pain suddenly started to fade away and everything was now peaceful. You looked deeply in his black eyes so filled with anger, pain, love. And then let go. By the time you got to Baekhyun’s house your blood was almost drained. He ran to his bedroom with you on his arms. He placed you on top of the bed and got on top of you “Please, survive,” You had no more strength. You could hear him but your eyes would not open and your lips would not move. His voice was so sweet. 

He bite your neck again, since your blood had to be fully drained. He then grabbed his own wrist and bit on to it. He opened your mouth and placed his wrist on your lips. You did not move. The blood dripped down your throat. Baekhyun was getting worried, you should be moving. He lowered his head nearer to yours and whispered “Please, Avery, please…”

In a flash your eyes opened and grabbed his arm to suck on his blood. It tasted so sweet and it was the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Then the pain hit you, which made you kick around, and the screams echoed in the room. But He never moved from the top of you, he only moved his body to hold yours down. You could not think straight, the pain was overwhelming.

Baekhyun looked at you, and all the pain you were feeling, and smiled. It was working. You would survive. “It will be over soon.” After a few minutes of struggling you started to calm down, and entered in a total still phase. Now is where everything changes. Getting away from you he opened the door and Kai got in. He looked at you and said “Now we wait. It can take a few days until she starts moving again. Keep her under the moonlight, it is said it’s a good omen to be transformed under the full moon.” Baekhyun nodded with a small smile on his face. Kai was younger than him, but he had done this a few times. He had experience with transformations. “Is Mira locked away? If Sehun wasn't there...” Kai smiled “Yeah she would be dead, but she is safely locked until you decide what to do.” He looked back at you from afar “Yeah. We have to wait for her. She will be the one calling the shots.” Kai nodded in agreement “Ok, i´ll leave you be.” He nodded and said “Thank you...for everything.”

Your eyes were still wide opened and your body still. He took you on his arms and sat on the ground with his back against the bed. He undressed you so the moonlight invading the windows touched all your body and he noticed the cut on your left flank was already healed. He ran his finger on your head and face very slowly “You’ll be fine.” He stayed there with you in his arms throughout the night.

***

For 2 days you only stood still, feeling everything inside you changing, but there was no pain anymore, it was strength building up. You weren't exactly sleeping, you could feel everything on your surroundings: voices, hot water, a sweet scent, light touches on your forehead. But his voice was the melody that guided you even though you could not understand the words. Then on the second night your eyes opened and you raised up. Your eyes were now gray, and your body stronger and flawless. You were looking at your own flesh when you heard “Perfect.” Closing the door was Baekhyun. He was wearing a red suit with black patterns that resembled thorns. With your new eyes you could really see him. How perfect his skin was and that his eyes were a dark deep blue and not black as your human eyes once saw. He smiled at you checking him out. “Your eyes. They are gray. I've never seen that before.”

The mirror was beside the bed and you turned to look at yourself. Your eyes were a blueish gray. Standing up on top of the bed, and with the full mirror, you could see all of your new body. You liked it and smiled. He too was looking at your body. Walking slowly you got off bed and stood facing him. Your hands slowly traced his chest and were placed on his neck. And gave a fast pull, which he responded with a pull by your waist with the same force. Both laughed and you kissed him forcefully, full of passion, there was no need to hold back anymore for none of you.

You broke the kiss and for the first time he was the one breathless. Gently you hugged him and smiled sweetly “I need to feed, i can feel the hunger in my core.” He laughed. He fetched you a robe and made you wear it. “The first time tends to be a bit messy, so it's better something like this.” and he tied the robe around your waist. While holding your hand he guided to the basement at the garage. Behind one of the doors there was a man standing up against one of the walls. Baekhyun whispered in your ears “This man is a women killer. I picked him to be your first so you don’t have to control yourself.” The man did not move. He had a strange grin on his face and laughed “You brought a lady for me. I thought you guys were gonna kill me.”

Placing your index finger on your lips and mumbled “shhhhh”. The man reacted instantly. You had already locked your eyes on him and was glaming him. Everything felt very natural to you. The steps were light and weightless as you walked to the man’s direction. His eyes were empty while locked at yours. With one finger you pushed his head to the side and he obeyed, exposing his neck to you. His veins were visibly pumping and you knew exactly what to do. One deep bite was all you needed and his blood invaded your mouth. To savor the taste you closed your eyes. It wasn´t as sweet as Baekhyun’s but it was inebriating. You quickly drained the man, and when you broke the bite he fell lifeless on the floor.

Not a single drop of blood was wasted and you turned to face Baekhyun “You said i would make a mess.” He just smiled and said “We all do. But you were born for this.” He leaned and licked the blood still on your lips. Then he sighed. “There's so much much i want to do to you, but first we need to discuss some things and make some decisions.” Yes, feeding was the first thing to do, now came all the other problems. You nodded “Yes, we do.”

***

After a good shower and no longer hungry, you went down stairs and noticed someone was playing the piano. You recognized the song “A song for you” by Donny Hathaway. The man playing was a tall man with blonde hair, which was recognizable from the photos Baekhyun once showed you. It was Chanyeol. He came to support whatever decisions were about to be made. 

When he saw you, he stopped playing, got up and bowed “My queen.” You laughed a bit “Not yet.” Kai and Sehun were on one of the couches across from Baekhyun. You sat by his side and Chanyeol stayed by the piano. Kai smirked at you “Your eyes are probably a result from the moonlight. Baekhyun bathed you in the full moon. There are rumours that some vampires were made on a full moon and bathed on its light to be more powerful than a common vampire.” You smiled in return “Let’s hope so, if it will help us.” Sehun was a bit impatient and said “We kinda have a plan.” Another laugh from you “I expected nothing less, since you had to sit and wait for 2 days because of me. Please, spill it out.”

Kai nodded and Chanyeol spoke “We’ll take Mira to the King with a few people from the other clans to support us. She will tell the truth if we promise to spare her life. The king won’t be able to deny it.” You turned to Baekhyun “It’s still risky. Why don’t we raise the stakes up. We need more people and a little bit more drama.” Baekhyun frowned in confusion “What do you mean?” Between a smile you answered “See, if it’s a bigger crowd and everyone that matters is in that place, and we show up without notice with Mira, he won’t be able to deny it.” He nodded but was still a bit uncomfortable “Even if we promise Mira not to hurt her, i don’t think she will keep her promise. And if we expose ourselves and she lies or don't say anything it might backfire at us.” You closed your eyes and something inside you stirred up. You didn’t know why but had to talk to Mira. “Ok. Here’s what we are going to do. We will throw a party at the HQ, we can use Ventrue power to make that request. And we will invite everyone, I need as many people as possible from all clans. We won’t tell anyone I'm turned. I think I have a way to get inside without anyone knowing. And I need to speak to Mira.”

The four men listened and Kai spoke “But how will you come in?” You smiled “I know one of the Priests. I kinda helped him when he needed a human cover up. And he is very loyal to the laws, and I guess to me now.” Sehun hummed “Hmmm it still will only work if Mira spills out her beans. But I’m gonna love to see you dethrone that bastard in front of everyone.” Everyone else nodded in agreement. You pulled out your phone and called the priest. After a few tones he answered “Hey boss! What's up?!” you answered “Hey Josh. I need a favor. It’s about the High Table.” 

His tone got serious “You know i can't say anything. It’s all in secrecy, only after you are transformed will we be able to talk about it.” You replied “Don’t worry, there’s no need to tell me anything. I heard the Ventrue clan is gonna throw a party at HQ. I need to enter the party, that’s all.” The boy on the line was confused “Weren't you and the Ventrue guy like a thing?” You faked a mad voice “We were. Some intense shit happened, you’ll understand when we meet. That’s why i need you to put me inside.” He instantly answered, he knew you to always be fair. Whatever reason you needed to be inside a party he would help you, since he was once helped by you. “Ok , i can do that.” You smiled “OK, i’ll call you later. Thank you.” He answered “Ok. Bye boss.”

Baekhyun looked at you in surprise “Josh? I knew he was a vampire, but a Priest?” You nodded “Yeah he keeps it a secret as much as possible.” You noticed that during your call Sehun and Kai left, but were now back, and with Mira. She wasn't hurt and they sat her on the couch in front of both of you. You smiled and said “Mira, how about you tell me exactly why you tried to kill me.” She yelled “You bitch, scum. You should have died.” You would not take it anymore, not from her, you moved so fast that it was hard to see you move even to the eyes of the other vampires. You grabbed her throat and got near her face. Looking into her eyes you said “Not one more word unless i ask you to. Tell me exactly why you tried to kill me.” 

Mira was shaking in your hands it was clearly she was fighting something , but before she could stop herself “Because you took Baekhyun from me, and because the King wants to remain on his throne.” She was surprised with the words flying from her mouth. She flung her hand to her mouth. It was clear to everyone you compelled her to answer your questions. You got up and walked to Sehun “Listen i´m gonna give you an order, and you must fight not to do so. Ok?” He nodded in agreement. You looked in his eyes and said “Sehun, go and sit by Baekhyun’s side.” His body started to tremble and you could see he was making an immense force, but he could not resist, his legs started moving and in a few seconds he was sitting by Baekhyun.

Everyone looked at you in awe. You looked at Kai “Since you are the one to know about vampire lore, I don't remember reading anything about a vampire being able to glam other vampires.” Kai sighed and thought hard “Well there is nothing concrete, but there are stories passed down from generations that a few of the firsts vampires had this kind of talent, but it hasn't been seen in milenia.” Looking at your hands and turned to Baek and said “I think fate is working in our favor.” He smiled and turned to Chanyeol “Well, since we now have all of our pieces: Let’s start making our moves.”

***

The moment you got inside the bedroom Baekhyun kissed you deeply and ripped the light dress you were wearing. You grinned between the kisses. Quickly both were naked. He looked at you with pure desire “I want to fuck you so much.” He turned you around and pressed your face against the wall. One of your hands was on his hair pulling hard and the other one on his dick stroking his hard dick “Then fuck me.” and placed the tip of his dick between your legs. 

He would not hold anymore, he spread your ass and pushed fast and hard on his first thrust. You growled in pleasure. He gripped your sides with so much force and pumped his dick inside you with such force, but you could only moan with the pleasure, his pain always made you feel good. The position was perfect to hit you in the right spot. He could never have fucked you like this if you were still human. Once again you knew this was the right choice.

He got out of you and sat on the bed, You followed him. He grabbed your waist and said “Dance for me, my queen.” You got on top of him and made his cock enter you once more. With your hand on his chest you started rolling your hips faster and faster. He closed his eyes and moaned “Avery…” You smiled and pulled him near you. He grabbed your ass to force his dick to get deeper and deeper inside you.

The climax started to form and your need for blood too. You looked at him, with worrisome “Baek… ahhh… i want...” He smirked sexyly “Do it.” Your moans got louder and in the instant you started cumming you bit his shoulder. You could feel he was coming too. He yelled your name again “Avery…” After a few seconds you broke the bite and he fell on the bed. Still sitting on top of him you could not stop rolling your hips feeling his cum dripping, his dick twitching and his blood on your tongue. Your eyes were close when he said “I love you.” You looked quickly at him, then your eyes got soft. Leaning on top of him you said “I was waiting for your answer.” He giggled. He really did love you, and you loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Well, hello there!
> 
> This is the first Fic i ever posted online, which is a bit scary!  
> Please comment or give kudos if you like it, it will help me a lot!
> 
> My Beta for this is my amazing friend Carol (@pornoshinki), thank you so much!!!
> 
> I made a trailer for this Fic and here it is: https://twitter.com/jejeprimao/status/1253834259103649792?s=20
> 
> And i made a playlist too, i´ll update as the chapters are posted: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3kDaPeFfWX2FXw2Wzx7zNa?si=vSF1zLn9QWKOkAFME8Tc8w
> 
> Bye see you in the next chapter!


End file.
